


Immortals

by Jellyfish42069



Category: Falling - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, American Horror Story: Coven - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark Harry, Death, Episode: s02e04 The Salem Witch Hunt, Eventual Smut, Extinction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Harry, Immortality, Immortals, Injury, Jealousy, Love, Present Tense, Resurrection, Rituals, Romance, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Time Skips, Time Travel, Truth Spells, Witch Curses, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish42069/pseuds/Jellyfish42069
Summary: In 1424 the most powerful witch in history fell for a human, she loved him more than anything and preformed an immortality spell to protect him from life's many dangers. However a tragedy strikes leaving the man without his love and he sets himself on a journey to kill every single witch that walks the earth. Nearly 600 years later the red witch coven is forced to reawaken the woman who started it all in order to save them from certain death. Will she be able to stop her love? Or will he burn her at the stake along with her coven?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Legend has it that Witches ruled the world, every member of the royal families were said to be magically gifted. They were unstoppable as no other creature possessed the power to destroy them until 1423. The first and only immortal being was created by the most powerful witch in history, Mira Morgan. The girl fell in love with a boy from her village and created the spell to protect him from other creatures of the night. The two lived happily for a short time before another witch from their town named Raina Mikealson cursed her, she was forced to die slowly and painfully in the arms of her love. The immortal begged Raina to spare his love but she refused, her affections for the man himself was too strong. Once he buried Mira Morgan under a sacred tree he sets out to destroy every witch that walked the earth. He would carry on this journey for 600 years. Over time the witches learned how to hide, they formed covens and protected each-other. Many have come in contact with the Immortal man however none lived to tell the tale. His name sends chills to even the strongest witches, he haunts the dreams of all, his name was never to be spoken aloud. Harry Styles the man who has brought witches to near extinction. Mira Morgan remains buried under the sacred tree awaiting the day she will be awoken._


	2. Chapter two

"ok everybody settle down we have a lot of history to cover in today's meeting, we have discussed the history of our kind. We know our origins, but now we must talk about the greatest witch that has ever walked the earth, the one we draw our power from" Ophelia speaks causing the room to go silent

"Mira Morgan? What does she have to do with our current situation? We have no time to fool around Styles is gaining on us" Laurie fires back from his spot at the granite table of their safe house

"yes he is and we've taken necessary precautions to protect ourselves should he discover our location" 

"we should be figuring out how to kill the bastard rather than discussing a woman who's been dead for 600 years!"

"Laurie thats enough! We have members of the coven who have yet to hear the story about the woman who started it all and her story Is incredible"

*

*

*

England 1473

The very first documented coven to exist was the Red Witch Coven, they resided in whats known as modern day England. There were ten members all magically gifted with powers and blood red hair. On October 31st, 1473 the powerful coven leader Kira Morgan gave birth to a daughter with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. The other witches of the village were estatic as she would be the first young witch of their land, as soon as the women met the girl they were astounded by the sheer power she exerted. They had never felt power such as hers before, they knew she would do amazing things at that moment. News of Mira's birth spread through the land like wildfire, as the years went by the coven taught her how to control the magic brewing inside of her. She was far more powerful than the coven could have ever imagined as she preformed complicated spells at a young age. The coven chose to isolate her from the other human children of the village out of fear she would harm them accidentally, she had no children her age until Raina Mikealson was born. She was a half blood witch as her father was human, the coven accepted her all the same despite her dark brown hair and 'tainted' blood. Raina and Mira grew up as sisters as they were all eachother had, however the brunette felt as she had been stuck under the shadow Mira. Over the years as they were educated on their witchcraft Mira's success gave her praise while Raina fell behind. The two sisters who once loved each other were now forced into a wicked competition that neither wanted. The last straw had been the day of Raina and Mira's power ritual, this showcase would be done in front of the entire coven to initiate the young girls. At the age of nine they would preform a spell that would demonstrate their power and control, the witch who exerts the most power will one day be the next leader of the coven.

The women dressed in white sheer dresses and flower crowns build a bonfire underneath the sacred tree. On each side of the large fire sat two cushions, one for Mira and one for Raina. The two girls dressed in black take their seats and focus their mind as the coven chants in the ancient latin language. Mira is the first to fall into the sacred trance, her once blue eyes turn white as she concentrates on her power, while Raina fell into the trance a few seconds later. The women continue chanting as they circle the raging fire as the minutes go by, Kira Morgan stands in between the girls attempting to hide her worry for her daughter. If the ritual was not done correctly the young witch could slip into a coma forever. Hours pass before Raina Mikealson's eyes shoot open, the power within her blew out the fire and she stands as the coven cheers for her success. However Mira was stuck in the trance, her eyes still glowing white. The coven watches the girl in anticipation as their chanting stops, it was now all up to her. As the clock strikes 3 am the bell tower echos throughout the forest and Mira opens her eyes, her own power shooting out of her like an explosion. The witches take cover as she clears out the entire forest leaving only a single tree standing tall, the sacred Red Witch tree. As Mira registers her surroundings reality sets in, she had caused the destruction around her. Her mother rushes to her side and pulls the girl into a hug holding her tightly as the coven surrounds them cheering loudly as the new leader had shown her power. 

Once she had sacred her future as the covens leader she was treated like royalty by her fellow witches, they loved her and passed on their trade secrets along with their grimoires full of their own spells. By the age of nine Mira Morgan had surpassed most of the witches in the coven in power and skill, meanwhile Raina was left behind as just another member. She watches as the girl she grew up with was praised for something that should have been hers, it was like everything came to her easy, she hardly had to try when it came to magic. It came easy to her while Raina struggled in most subjects, however she excelled in one thing; hexing. Once Raina found her talent she stuck to it and became the best in the coven. As the girls grew they were allowed to interact with the village people regularly, the two girls often made errand trips for the witches. There were only a few children who had survived the latest winter and only one of them was the girls age. His name was Harry Styles, a peasant born to poor parents who ran a bakery. He was a sweet boy, the day Mira and Raina entered his families shop he offered them freshly baked bread along with their order. That question set history in motion, the three kids became friends instantly as they were the only ones their age in the whole village. The girls would meet him at the edge of the forest and they would play games together. On one cold winter morning the kids met at the treeline like they did everyday, it had been snowing heavily all night and fresh white powder covered the ground. They didn't care as they ran through the woods laughing with no care in the world, after a few minutes of chasing each other they make it to the clearing she had created, his eyes widen as he'd never seen this area before and he takes off towards the sacred tree, the girls tell him to stop but he was too fast, they glance at each other before following after him

"I shall climb this tree"

"Harry I pray you not" Mira begs knowing they shouldn't be at the sacred tree with a human

"I must"

"Harry shall we head home?"

"nay" Harry ignores his friends advice and places his hands on a branch before pulling himself up, he smiles as he sits on the tall branch looking down at his friends. They watch with worry as he climbs all the way to the top of the frozen tree, he laughs loudly and waves at them from atop the branch. The girls ask him to get down and he complies mumbling about their lack of adventure when the branch underneath his feet snaps, he screams as his body falls to the ground hitting the cold snow. Mira gasps and runs over to her friend who had tears streaming down his face as he whimpered in pain, his arm was clearly broken and he had blood coming out of the back of his head staining the snow red. Mira kneels down next to him and places her tunic over his shaking body

"Raina get mother!" Mira instructs before placing her hand on his shoulder, his eyes meet hers and her heart sinks. She needed to help him now, she racks her brain for healing spells she'd been taught 

"Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho kala" she chants placing a hand on his face gently, she repeats the spell several times before his heavy breathing lessons. She sighs in relief as the wound behind his head closes and his arm realigns, he stares up at her in shock as footsteps near them. Kira Morgan bends down next to her daughter 

"what has happened?"

"Harry fell and I healed him"

"you healed him?"

"yes"

*

*

*

"she preformed a healing spell at nine years old?" Laurie questions in shock, it had taken him nearly sixteen years to master that spell 

"yes"

"thats impossible we aren't even taught that spell until-"

"she is the most powerful witch to ever walk the earth, of course she was more advanced than you Laurie" Evanora snaps 

"sorry we can't all be little miss perfect"

"enough we aren't finished, there is more history to cover" Ophelia responds regaining the attention of the coven once again

"The Red Witch Coven is the first to exist, it is important we know our origins as they might be able to help us in the future" Beatrix replies 

"precisely"

"now as I was saying, Mira Morgan saved Harry Styles from death that day"


	3. Chapter three

Twelve Years after that fateful day underneath the sacred tree where Mira saved Harry's life had passed. The two witches had remained friends with the boy after that, they hung out regularly outside of chores and magic practicing. Harry was now the man of his own house and had to take care of his mom after his father passed away from a severe cold and fever. Kira had attempted to save his life but the man refused help from her, he hated witches more than anything. It was hard for him after his father, he now had much more responsibility and wasn't able to run around the forest chasing the girls everyday. However they would make sure to see each other every few days, during the summer they liked getting into trouble and going down to the river to swim. 

"Mira won't you indulge yourself just this once? The water's fine" Harry asks as he stands dressed in only his briefs in the shallow lake water

"Nay Harry I don't wish to get wet today"

"you say that each time"

"and?"

"suit yourself" He responds before diving beneath the cold water, Raina laughs and jumps in after him. On the shore Mira sits with her own grimoire she had created after that day she saved Harry's life. She wrote down each and every spell she did and explained how she did it, she wrote the incantation and the ingredients if needed. This book was her legacy, it was everything to her. 

"Mira won't you ever peel your eyes from that book?" Raina calls 

"Nay" she replies before adding the most recent spell she had created, it had brought back a dead Rose Harry had given her weeks back. After a few minutes she closes the book and her eyes find Harry, he had his back facing her and she watches him flex his back muscles in a stretch. Her body heats up with nerves as it always did when he was around. Raina seems to notice her gaze and swims over to him wrapping the man up in a hug while they both giggled, he holds on for a few seconds before pulling away allowing his eyes to meet hers, she instantly looks away in embarrassment. His gaze remains on her for a few seconds noticing the way her long curly red hair shined in the sun, he admires her shamelessly before a loud voice snaps him out of his trance

"what on earth are you doing? I've warned you not to come back here Harry"

"I'm sorry mother we wanted to cool down"

"come now we must make tomorrows bread batch"

"yes mother" Harry responds before swimming to shore, he slips his clothes back on before bending down to Mira's level

"meet me at the tree before dawn"

"I shall" 

"just you and I" he comments before running after his mother

"what did he say?" Raina asks exiting the lake and taking a seat on the shore next to the girl she hated and frowning at her blushing face

"he wished I meet him at the tree at dawn"

"why?"

"I don't know" 

"Mira do you love him?"

"yes I do" she admits causing the brunette witch's blood to boil in anger, she thought that she'd made it clear that Harry was hers. After all these years she tried everything to keep him close, she loved him more than anything and was determined to have him, he was the one thing she couldn't bare to see Mira beat her at. She noticed the way he looked at the red head, he adored her. He had never once looked at Raina the way he looks at Mira and it was sickening, she wouldn't let her win, not with him. 

*

*

*

Mira had awoken early and made her way to the tree just as Harry asked of her, when she arrives she spots her friend leaning against the tree holding something in his hand. She smiles and approaches him with her arms wrapped around her body, though it was summer the early morning breeze was sending chills through her body. Harry takes her hand and they sit side by side against the tree looking out over the sky "Harry why have you asked me here?"

"I wished to watch the sunset together"

"I would love that"

"I knew you would, you see the beauty in everything its who you are" 

"beauty is not appreciated enough here" she responds softly, Harry smiles and grabs her hand gently, she looks up at him in shock trying to keep the blush from creeping to her cheeks, but to no avail. From the treelike unbeknownst to the pair Raina sits against a tree of her own with anger running through her veins. The sight of the two of them made her sick.

"Indeed" Harry says looking down at her, she stares back feeling a rush of excitement at his compliment. Nothing made her more happy than hearing him speak kindly of her, his presence was one she loved. He was the only person in her world that didn't expect great things from her, he wanted nothing from her and it was refreshing. Mira forces herself to pull away from his gaze and watches as the sun rises into the air bringing light to the clearing. She smiles as the world seems to awaken, birds begin to sing and the wind blows softly. 

"that was incredible"

"Mira I wish to give you something but I worry you won't like it" He responds changing the subject, he looks down at the flower which he had accidentally ruined on the walk to the tree

"Harry I've told you about gifting me things"

"yes but I cannot resist" he says holding up the rose with only three petals left on the stem, she giggles and takes it from his hands 

"its beautiful"

"I've destroyed it alas"

"I can repair it, Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras, Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras" she chants softly, the two watch as the Rose in her hand blossoms beautifully 

"that was incredible"

"thank you"

"you're incredible Mira" He smiles, the girl laughs and he smiles at her happiness, he loved how his words could effect her. 

"can I kiss you?"

"me?"

"yes you" he confirms, she nods shyly before his hand releases from hers and makes its way to her jaw holding it gently. He leans in slowly before placing his soft lips on hers, she reacts after a few seconds and moves her lips against his. His hands slip down to her waist as hers find his hair pulling on the curls gently, after a few seconds they pull away breathing heavily 

"I love you" he blurts out, she looks back at him as pure joy fills her heart 

"I love you as well" Rather than responding the boy pulls his love into another soft kiss. From the tree line Raina watches as the man she loved more than anything kisses the girl who had taken everything from her. She couldn't handle it any longer, she had to put an end to her own suffering by ending Mira Morgans life once and for all. As her heart breaks an unexpected burst of power is released from her body and the wind surrounding the clearing intensifies. She watches as the couple stand from their spot and grasp each others hands as they begin running for the tree line as well, she glares at them one last time before sprinting through the woods erratically. She makes it back to her home and shuts her door, she grabs three candles from the table and places them around her before pulling out her mothers grimoire. Her eyes scan the pages for a spell that would suit her needs before stopping, a death spell it was perfect. Mira would die an extremely painful death lasting for three hours, the first hour would give her a fever and migraine, the second would be excessive bleeding as her body tears itself apart from inside out, and the third would cause her to puke out her own intestines. She scans the words of the spell and memorizes them before raising her hand 

"Incendia" she murmurs the candles light and she grabs a knife dragging it across her palm, she ignores the pain and allows the blood to fall onto the ground, she pictures the girl in her head before beginning the spell

"O se kwe pe se, O se kwe pe se, O se kwe pe se, O se kwe pe se" 

She watches as the blood from her palm catches on fire before diapering all together, the woman smirks before putting out the candles. From what she knew about death spells it would take a few days depending on the strength of the witch. Raina smiles to herself as she would finally be able to watch the girl who'd taken everything from her suffer as she did. Mira Morgan was going to die for what she'd done, leaving Harry all for herself.


	4. Chapter four

Days passed in the blink of an eye as the coven prepared for Mira to take over leadership of the Red Witches. She had been training herself for this moment her whole life and everyone had the utmost faith in her ability, they all knew they would be in good hands with her leading them. She had a good head on her shoulders and a pure heart inside of her chest, she would lead them in the right direction. As the day of her coronation arrives Mira began to feel sick, she wondered if the intense headache and fever was due to nerves about the nights event. She pushes back the pain from her head and walks through the trees heading towards Harry's bakery, she hadn't been able to spend much time with him as they had to prepare for the most important night of her life. As she walks up to the shop his mother runs out with a worried look on her face "Mira darling have you seen Harry?"

"nay Mam'"

"I sent him to the market to fetch supplies but its been hours"

"I can preform a locator spell to find him"

"would you dear?"

"of course, do you have map by any chance?" she asks, his mother nods and leads her into the back of the shop where a large map sat on the table, she smiles softly before picking up a knife that had been left on the table. She drags the blade across her hand allowing the blood to gather in a bubble on the map ignoring the pain she concentrates on the thought of her love picturing him in her mind 

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem" She mumbles, the two watch the blood gather as it moves across the map. It stops over the neighboring village and she frowns

"I'll go to him"

"thank you Mira, my boy is lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have him as well"

Without another word she takes off down the road in search of the man she loved, his mother was correct it shouldn't take him several hours to make it back from the market that was an hour trip at most. Something must have gone wrong for him to have not returned, as she quickly makes her way down the road her body begs her to stop as her fever was getting worse. She ignores It and runs down the road, it only takes ten minutes for her to arrive at the neighboring village and she frowns as a crowd had formed in the city square. She pushes past the people blocking her and gasps when she sees Harry lying on the ground with a large sword sticking out of his abdomen, blood trickled out of his mouth as the towns doctor works to save him. Mira rushes over to him and drops to her knees instantly trying to heal him just as she had all those years ago. She repeats it over and over but his wounds do not heal, she begins to hyperventilate as his dark red blood stains her hands

"Mira its ok"

"no Harry its not, I must save you" she cries before placing a cloaking spell on them, the townsfolk look around in confusion before going about their day. Witches were something they were used to. The girl racks her brain for any spell she had learned which could save him from ultimate death however nobody had ever attempted what she wanted. 

"I have to create a spell to save you"

"Mira"

"no I refuse to lose you!" she cries placing her hands over his wound, and begins to chant in latin as this was his only hope 

"Magi somn et immortalis Binde oss, Magi somn et immortalis Binde oss, Magi somn et immortalis Binde oss" Harry's eyes shoot open and he gasps as the most intense pain strikes his head, he cries out as it spreads throughout his body growing more painful as each second passes. Mira holds onto him tightly as guilt washes over her, she hated seeing him in pain but this was the only way she could ensure he would never be hurt like this again. He would be immortal, no human would be able to kill him, he would be nearly indestructible. Minutes pass before Harry is able to hold himself upright, he moves back and stares at her in shock as a newfound power courses through his veins, he had never felt stronger in his life. 

"what have you done to me?"

"I saved you"

"My dear Mira how will I ever repay you?"

"your love is all I want"

"you will always have it" Harry speaks softly before placing his hands on her cheeks, he leans in and connects their lips kissing her softly. She smiles pulling away a few seconds later sniffling, he reaches forward wiping the stray tears from her cheeks before standing, he reaches down and helps her up. 

"Marry me" 

"what?" she asks in shock 

"Mira Morgan I wish to spend the rest of my life in your arms, would you do me the honor of allowing me to become your husband?"

"yes" she giggles, Harry wastes no time and pulls his love into his arms, he holds her tightly against his chest as pure happiness radiates through his body.

"I cannot wait to call you mine"

"I was always yours Harry"

*

*

*

After Harry had walked Mira back to her shack the two had informed the coven of the exciting news, they were to be married three days from now underneath the sacred tree. Every member of the coven was ecstatic when they heard the news except for the only brunette witch, she had never hated Mira more than she did at that moment. All she would have to do now is wait a few more days, she could already tell that Mira was feeling the effects of her hex, there was a small layer of sweat that coated her face as it appeared pale. The only other person to notice the girls sickness was her mother, once Harry had gone to use the restroom Kira brought her daughter home so she could speak to her.

"Mira darling what have you done to Harry?"

"how do you mean mother?"

"you have little energy left, meaning you cast a powerful spell, I felt it earlier today. So I will ask you again, what have you done to Harry Styles?"

"I saved him from death" Mira defends 

"a simple healing spell does not need that much energy"

"mother he was going to die I had to save him"

"Mira..."

"I created a spell to protect him from the dangers of the world, he no longer need worry about death" she admits unaware of Harry's presence behind the wall

"you made him an immortal?" her mother snaps angrily 

"yes"

"nature needs balance and you have disrupted it! there is no telling what you have done"

"I don't care as long as he is safe"

"there will be consequences for this daughter, I hope you are prepared to deal with them" Kira replies before exiting the room, Mira runs her hands through her hair as she attempts to take out the braids she had done earlier that morning. Her hair falls down her back in curled waves and she sits down on her bed. Harry takes this opportunity to come out from his hiding place gaining her attention instantly 

"my love how are you feeling?" she asks

"immortal"

"you heard us"

"I did"

"I'm sorry Harry but I had to ensure your safety she says softly as he takes a seat next to her, he grabs her hand and pulls it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on her skin

"do not apologize, there is no saying what I would do if I ever lost you"

"I messed with the balance of nature today Harry, there will be consequences and I'm afraid"

"we will deal with them together my love"


	5. Chapter five

Hours later Harry's eyes open and he shoots up gasping for air, as he regains his breath he looks around the room and realizes he had been placed in Mira's bed. He curses to himself as he realizes that his attempt to reunite with his love didn't work, he must have not tied the knot tight enough. Just then Kira Morgan enters the room with obvious tear stains on her cheeks, her face was blank as she walks over to him taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

"Harry why have you done this?"

"I want to be with Mira"

"my dear boy had she not told you the effects of Immortality?"

"how do you mean?" he asks 

"the spell my daughter placed on you has never been done before, it took an extraordinary amount of power... Immortality has only ever been theorized until now"

"whats the theory?"

"one who possesses the power of immortality will remain unaging for the rest of eternity. The only thing that can kill you is the power of the witch who placed the spell on you"

"no no no"

"Harry you will live forever"

*

*

*

After Harry had found out about his new status he had freaked out, he was to live for the rest of eternity without his love. There was nothing worse than the thought of being alone forever. He was angry, never before had this much rage taken over him. He was more than determined to find out who placed the hex on the love of his life, and when he found them he would make them suffer just as she had. He had to pull himself together a bit before he entered the witches meeting hall, he was surprised to see the entire coven sitting in their assigned seats listening to Kira speak. 

"Harry sit down you'll want to hear this" he does as told and takes a spot in the back, his eyes taking in each member of the coven, the person who did it had to be here as there were no other witches in the area. Someone in this coven had a vendetta against Mira. He frowns when he realizes that he hadn't seen one specific person sitting int he crowd, someone who was always around. Raina Mikealson. He quickly shakes the thought out of head as Raina had been one of his best friends for as long as he could remember, she and Mira had been like sisters. She would never have wanted to hurt her. 

"as you all know last night my daughter was murdered, a deadly hex had been placed on her. We brought her body back home to analysis who placed it as witches always have their own specific power signature. We were able to figure out the culprit and she has been taken into custody" Kira states, Harry stands to his feet and all eyes turn towards him

"who was it"

"Raina Mikealson placed the hex"

Harry's body falls numb and he collapses onto the bench, it all was beginning to make sense. Raina had always liked him, he knew it but his heart belonged to Mira. Whenever Harry and Mira would hang out without her she would always show up and attempt to gain his attention. She had always been overly touchy with him as well, it sometimes made him uncomfortable when she would throw herself at him in front of Mira. He knew of her jealousy issues as she had spoken about her place in the coven before. He couldn't believe the sweet girl he grew up with would have done this. Harry stands up before exiting the building, he runs through the streets and over to the jail, he walks straight past the guard and into the back. He walks down the isle and stops when he finds the brown haired beauty sitting in the corner of the cage

"Harry thank god you must help me!"

"don't worry I'm here"

"I cannot get out the coven has taken my magic" Harry nods avoiding her eyes as he places his hands on the bars, he begins to pry them apart and to his surprise it was much easier than expected. He helps her through the opening and she instantly wraps her arms around him. He remains stiff feeling sick as her soft touch caresses his back. He shoves her away from him and bashes her head into the wall knocking her out cold. He lifts her into his arms and begins carrying her out of the door and through the woods, he drops her on the ground a few feet from where Mira had died before grabbing his axe from his back. He walks into the woods and brings his axe down against one of the trees cutting it down in one swing. He drags it back to where Raina lays with her head bleeding and begins to cut it up.

*

*

*

Raina Mikealson opens her eyes a few hours later and is stuck with blinding pain, she groans and places her hands against her head hoping to stop the pain. She gasps when she pulls back and finds dried blood against her fingertips, her eyes begin to adjust to the darkness and she gasps as the sight of a large wood built cross sits tall in front of a raging bonfire. She begins to wiggle around against her restraints as panic begins to set in, the sound of footsteps approaching case her to wiggle more and more in order to try and get away "don't bother struggling you won't get out" 

"Harry?" she asks as the sound of his silky sweet voice hits her ears, she would recognize that voice anywhere

"I know what you did"

"what are you talking about? Harry whats going on?" she demands 

"you killed her"

"I didn't Harry you have to believe me!"

"don't you dare lie to me! your signature was found on her" 

"yes ok, it was me but I regret it more than anything in the world. I would go back and fix it if I could"

"but you can't, she's begin buried today because of you! she suffered while you sat and watched , how can you live with yourself?" he yells

"she got what she deserved" Raina responds dropping the innocent act

"she deserved to live a peaceful life with me"

"she was a bitch" She snaps, Harry walks over to her and throws her body against the ground holding her face in the dirt

"watch your tongue or else I'll make this worse for you"

"what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make you suffer" he responds yanking her back up, he brings her to a standing position and shoves her through the grass and over to the stake he had just constructed. She begins to fight him but his hold was too tight. He moves her against the wood and ties another rope around her body insuring that she cannot escape her fate. 

"Harry listen to me"

"there is nothing you can say to me to save yourself" he spits walking over to the bonfire, he picks up the torch and lights it on fire before walking back over to her

"Please show me mercy old friend I beg you"

"where was your mercy when Mira pukes out her liver?"

"I made a mistake!" 

"you are only trying to save yourself but I insure you that it will not work. You are going to suffer for what you did to her, and once I'm done with you I'm going to kill ever single person in your family. Then I'm going to kill each and every witch that walks this earth" Harry states holding the fire and looking her in the eyes

"are you crazy? you cannot kill all witches"

"why can't I? I've got forever" 

"Harry you're making a mistake" she cries 

"burn in hell Raina" he replies ignoring her pleas, he drops the fire onto the ground and watches as it travels up the wood before engulfing her completely. Her screams only last a minute or so before they stop completely, he watches in satisfaction. 

"Harry what have you done?" Kira's voice calls out, he turns to her and smirks 

"I got revenge"

*

*

*

Hours later Harry stands in front of the grave that had been dug for Mira, her mother had allowed him to stay for the funeral. He knew that she was going to attempt to kill him as soon as it was over but he didn't care, she said herself it wouldn't work without Mira's magic. His rage had died down and the only thing left was pure and utter misery, as this would be his final goodbye to his love. He watches as Kira lifts her hand allowing the dirt to fill in the hole covering her completely. He zoned out as every member of the coven spoke on her behalf, what they had to say didn't matter to him. Once Kira got up to speak her begun to listen 

"Today we pay our respects to my daughter, the most talented and powerful witch of our time. Since she was a child we always knew she would be capable of incredible things, however we didn't know that her time would be cut so short. However in her twenty years my daughter was able to preform a spell that only existed in our ancestors teachings, she created the first ever spell for immortality. Sadly we will never know what else she was capable of, but make no mistake she will go down in history, her spells will be taught for generations to come. Mira would not want us to be sad, no she would wish we instead celebrated her life and that is what we will do" Kira states, she lifts her hand and the coven watches as beautiful flowers cover the ground where her body laid underneath the ground. 

"Mira will live on forever" With that closing statement the coven disperses and they begin the walk back to town in order to celebrate the life of the young witch. The only two remaining are Kira and Harry himself, the two most effected by her untimely death. The woman takes a seat on the ground and looks up at him gesturing for him to sit next to her. He does so and looks over her beautiful grave as his mouth trembles, he attempts to keep the tears at bay however one falls down his face. He wipes it away instantly 

"we cannot excuse what you did Harry regardless of the reasoning"

"I understand"

"however the immortality you possess is punishment enough, we will not harm you as long as you do not harm us, I have heard of your plans"

"Kira out of respect for you and for Mira I have decided no harm will come to the red witch coven" he states 

"and the others?"

"they will all die"

"why Harry?" she asks

"witches have ruined my life, the power imbalance is tremendous. Nature needs balance so I will ensure it no matter how long it takes"

"what would Mira think of this?"

"She's gone" he states before standing to his feet, he takes one last look at the mound surrounded by flowers that marked Mira's grave before turning and walking away, never to be seen again.


	6. Chapter six

Present Day

"ok I'm still a bit confused as to why we just spent two hours talking about a witch who's been dead for six hundred years" Laurie states crossing his arms as doubt falls over him

"she is our only hope to stop the slaughter" Ophelia states

"I don't see why we can't just channel our ancestors energy and take him down ourselves, we're the last remaining coven, not to mention the defendants of Mira Morgan if anyone can bring him down it would be us"

"Jesus Laurie have you not been listening at all? The only person who can kill Styles is Mira Morgan!" Luna snaps 

"he won't stop until every last breathing witch is six feet under, he's been doing this for nearly six hundred years! You all know as well as I do that nobody has ever gotten close to Styles and lived to tell the tale, that is besides the Direction coven"

"oh yeah those traders"

"maybe we could use them against him, we could get them on our side" Evanora suggests 

"Styles keeps those boys on a tight leash, they're his own personal protection he won't let them out of his sight"

"Harry Styles has murdered millions of witches, women and children that were innocent, all gone because of his stupid vendetta! We are the only coven in the entire world thats safe from him, we would be cowards to let our brothers and sisters die this way! I don't give a fuck who doesn't agree with the plan, we're doing this for our people" Ophelia states

*

*

*

Laurie sits on the coach with his head in his hands as millions of thoughts rush through his head, if they were really going to raise Mira from the dead how could they know she would be on their side, she loved him. There were far too many holes in the plan for him to be comfortable with it, for Laurie this was personal. Harry had been tracking down the coven in order to use their power to resurrect the very woman who could destroy him. Harry knew that the only ones who could bring her back were her blood, therefore he kept a close eye on the Red Witch Coven. We watched them for years waiting for the coven to grow strong enough to bring her back. Harry had made it personal two years prior. Laurie had met a woman named Natalie, a fellow witch in the neighboring coven a few cities over. They met in high school and fell in love instantly sharing the bond of magic. They were together for ten years and planned on starting a family when news of Harry's presence in town spread throughout the community. Natalie was taken along with the rest of her coven and burned at the stake, Harry watched the love of his life burn with a blank face as his own personal coven surrounds him. Laurie had arrived at the scene hoping to save her when he spotted Harry's emotionless face staring at her charred body, it took everything in him not to kill the man where he stood. Laurie knew that he stood no chance against the immortal alone, especially when the Direction Coven circled around him. He would have to wait for the right time to make he man beg for forgiveness. Laurie was too far into his own thoughts to hear the sound of footsteps enter the room, Beatrix puts out her cigarette and takes a seat beside the man

"I understand the need for revenge you carry in your heart Laurie"

"no you don't, you never watched the love of your life burn alive"

"ahh son there is much you don't know about me" she admits lighting yet another cigarette with her blood red lighter

"I didn't know" he replies hanging his head low as guilt takes over 

"of course you didn't, what I'm saying to you is that I want that man dead just as much as you do if not more but that is no reason to act irrationally. It will get you killed"

"you're right"

"of course I am"

"Beatrix who did you lose?"

"my son and daughter" she responds as the rest of the coven suddenly enters the room, they all take a seat watching as Ophelia walks in carrying an old worn out book

"this is Mira Morgan's grimoire, we will use this to resurrect her as it was her own personal idem"

"so now what?" Kiki asks

"now we go to London and find her grave"


	7. Chapter seven

Ophelia leads her coven down the crowded London streets ignoring the stares of the public, they had made it to England the birthplace of Mira Morgan. Before they searched for the grave they would need to gather supplies in order to contact a witch who had passed. In order to contact a witch who has passed one must obtain blood from the witches bloodline and a talisman which represents said witch. The particular ghost Ophelia wished to contact was her grandmother Jade, she had been the covens leader while she was a young girl before dying and passing it onto her mother. Jade had been the most powerful witch of her generation and if anyone knew how to resurrect someone who'd been dead for six hundred years it would be her. The coven enters a small shop at the end of the street that read 'physic readings' they had already done a tracing spell to find the needed talisman to contact Jade. It had been given to a woman whom her grandmother loved before she married her grandfather. Ophelia struts through the shop not bothering to take off her sunglasses

"I wondered when you would show" the woman smiles 

"you must be Mary Jean"

"I am"

"my name is Ophelia and I believe you knew my grandmother"

"indeed I did" 

"then you know why I'm here" she states

"I do" 

"so where is the talisman?"

"you know she gave me this right before she left me, said I had to keep it safe for her, it will be hard to part with"

"I apologize but we really need it" Ophelia says 

"I understand, tell her I say hello would you?" Mary Jean asks as she removes the necklace she had been wearing, she holds it in her hands staring at it blankly before handing it over. 

"I will"

"take care child"

*

*

*

After they retuned to the cottage they had rented out for their stay Ophelia unpacks her bag searching for her knife while Luna and Sabrina set up the candles. Laurie places the bowl down on the table while the others watch. Once the leader of the coven finds her weapon she walks over to the table taking a seat before dragging the knife across her palm. She flinches slightly as the blood falls into the empty bowl before turning to her mother nodding, Beatrix takes the knife and does the same cutting her palm and draining it into the bowl. The two grab hands as Ophelia drop the talisman into the bowl, it instantly catches on fire. They watch in awe before it disappears leaving only the concoction that had made, Beatrix picks up the bowl and drinks half of the metallic blood before handing it to her daughter who does the same. By drinking their blood mixed with the talisman they would be able to contact Jade. 

"Ven el forte es cufe, Ven el forte es cufe, Ven el forte es cufe, Ven el forte es cufe"

"now what?" Laurie asks

"now we wait for her to appear"

"my darlings it took you long enough" jade comments from the corner of the room, the two women stare at her in awe as it had been nearly ten years since she passed. 

"grandma its amazing to see you"

"yes indeed but we don't have much time so get on with it, why have you contacted me?" 

"we need your help with a powerful spell, one that has only ever been done by you"

"you wish to resurrect somebody, who is the lucky person?"

"Mira Morgan" Beatrix states causing her mothers face to fall

"what?"

"we need her to help us kill Harry Styles before he kills the remaining witches"

"this is dangerous my darlings, I assume you know the legend of the girl you speak of"

"we do"

"then you know she is not to be messed with, she remains the most powerful witch to ever live"

"she's our only hope" Ophelia states

"I see, now in order to do this you must all work together or else the power will overwhelm you, the incantation is very important do not mess up or else something much worse could happen"

"ok" she says watching as Jade writes down the words, she takes the paper and reads over it carefully before handing it around the room for the others to memorize 

"we don't have much time left"

"grandma before you go I wanted to say thank you, it's been hard here without you"

"I know darling... the time has come, I must go"

"wait before you go Mary Jean wanted us to tell you hello" Beatrix states causing a smile to break across her mothers face 

"goodbye loves"

*

*

*

The next day the Red Witch Coven stands in the middle of a clearing feeling shocked as sheer power radiated through the air, this meaning that a violent death had occurred here. When a witch dies violently the spot is forever marked and holds power for others to draw from. Ophelia stares at the sacred tree in shock as she knew the history, however she never imagined she'd end up In the exact place where it all started. The beginning of the end for all witches. They walk closer to the tree and stop in front of the beautiful flowers that sprouted out of the ground, marking her grave. Ophelia bends down and places her hand on the ground closing her eyes, the power was radiating from underneath the flowers meaning they had found the grave of Mira Morgan.

"are you sure about this?" Sabrina asks worry lacing her voice

"what other choice do we have?"

"do you think she'll help us? I mean what if when she finds out about Harry she sides with him?"

"we can't let that happen, she will help us kill Harry Styles whether she likes it or not" Ophelia states before placing the grimoire on the ground, she then once again takes out her knife and slices her other palm open allowing the blood to drop onto of the grimoire, she passes the knife down and one by one the witches bind their blood. They all grasp hands as they begin to chant 

"Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito"


	8. Chapter eight

"Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito" 

The coven watches as the ground around them begins to shake, leaves fall from the tree and the flowers surrounding the grave lose their color. The dirt from the ground begins to shake before it lifts into the air revealing a shallow grave with a casket inside of it, Ophelia moves the dirt to the side as they continue to chant the words waiting for something, anything to happen. The chanting stops and as does every other sound throughout the clearing. The birds stop singing and the wind stops blowing leaving the coven in complete dead silence. 

"why isn't anything happening?" Kiki asks

Six feet below Mira Morgans eyes shoot open and she begins to gasp for air as panic sets in, she was surrounded by complete darkness and little air to breathe. She reaches around to feel for something to help before realizing that she was inside of a closed coffin, she bangs against the wood as the air continues to wear thin. A sudden realization hits her and she takes a deep breathe before raising her hands, she blasts the top off of the coffin and is struck with a blinding bright light. Several heads pop into her sight and she stares at them with confusion, Mira sits up in her coffin slowly placing a hand on her head as it was pounding. A hand reaches down to her and she looks up to see a woman with dark red hair and a black dress staring down at her, she takes it and allows them to pull her out of the dirt. Mira stands to her feet wobbling as she attempts to gain her balance

"what in the world is going on here?" she asks surprised but the sound of her scratchy vocal cords

"Mira my name is Ophelia and I need your help"

"help for what? what is going on? where is my mother?"

"all will be clear soon, but right now we need to get you back home so you can rest" 

"no you stay away from me! I do not know any of you" Mira yells backing away from the witches

"Mira we are just like you, see" Beatrix states raising her hand and watching as a flower appears out of thin air, Mira stares in confusion before seemingly letting her guard down

"how is this happening? I died"

"we brought you back because we need your help" Luna says softly 

"I cannot help you I must find my my family"

"Mira your families dead" Ophelia calls as the witch runs away, she stops in her track and turns around with anger evident on her face. She storms over to the coven leader and looks her in the eyes

"what?"

"they died nearly six hundred years ago darling" Mira's face falls as her mind races, that couldn't' be true. It had only felt like a few seconds max, now this woman with an odd accent was telling her that it had been hundreds of years since her family had passed, it didn't make sense. Her rapid breathing continues and before she can say a word darkness takes over her vision and she collapses onto the grass.

*

*

*

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea" Laurie states as they wait for Mira to awaken, it had been Horus since she passed out and they had brought her back to their cottage hoping to get her on their side

"shut up Laurie we haven't even asked her anything yet" Kiki snaps 

"I want all of you out right this instant, when she wakes up the last thing she needs is for several strangers to overwhelm her" Ophelia states, the witches nod understandably and exit the room leaving her alone to watch over their last hope for survival. The woman who started it all. Just as the door slams Mira's eyes open and she takes in her surroundings 

"where am I?"

"you're at our cottage"

"what do you want with me? how did you bring me back?" she asks angrily 

"Mira you must understand we mean you absolutely no harm, in fact we are family"

"how do you mean? my family is dead"

"I'm your descendant"

"you're-"

"I am the leader of the Red Witch Coven" Ophelia states

"why have you brought me back?"

"all will become clear with time, but for now you must rest and regain your strength"

"I cannot rest until I understand why I have been brought back to life, disrupting the balance of nature"

"Mira-"

"you will tell me the truth now or else I will make you" she threatens 

"like I said we need your help"

"with what?"

"a man who has been slaughtering witches for hundreds of years, he has brought us to near extinction"

"this man, why has he done this?" Mira asks 

"nobody knows"

"ok I shall help you, however once this is over you must restore the balance or else nature will fix it herself" Mira states


	9. Chapter nine

Days had passed since Mira had awoken from the dead, the coven worried as she slept more than she was awake. While she was up she would bombard them with questions refusing to give it up until she eventually fell back to sleep. Ophelia had yet to explain the exact reason as to why she was there, the girl had no idea the one she would be fighting was the love of her life. The coven leader did not want her to pull from the plan after hearing who was behind all of the killings, she had no idea if Mira would be willing to kill the man she loves, either way she would be helping whether she wanted to or not. They needed her power to strip Styles of his power, from there they could kill him like a normal human. Mira was the person who brought this fate upon them all those years ago, it was fitting that she be the one to fix it and save the extinction of the witches. After going over how to explain to the girl in her head Ophelia enters the room they had left her in and takes in her form. She no longer had on the bloody dress she died in, her hair was washed and fell down her back in waves and she wore a hoodie along with grey nike shorts and fuzzy socks. It was clear that she was frustrated with the lack of answers, and uncomfortable wearing such 'skimpy' clothes. 

"Mira I'm going to explain everything to you now, just hear me out"

"I will"

"there is a man who has made it his goal in life to bring on the extinction of all witches, he has burned millions of us at the stake. Men, women, children. He holds no remorse for his actions, and has caused witches everywhere to retreat into hiding. His name is enough to send shivers down any witches spine, he is the monster under your bed"

"who could do such horrid things?" 

"his name is Harry Styles"

"what? no this cannot be right" Mira mumbles running her hands through her hair nervously 

"did you know him?"

"I'm the one who created him Ophelia, I gave him the gift of immortality because I loved him"

"oh Mira" 

"why would he do this?"

"nobody knows why he has chosen this path, there is little known about the man as anyone who comes in contact with him is slaughtered" Ophelia sates watching as Mira's face pales 

"that is sick" 

"indeed, this is why we need your help Mira, you are the one who can kill him. You can save us all from a stake" 

"I shall help you as this is my fault to begin with, all I ask of you now is for some space I must get some air" She says before walking out of the room, the girl heads for the door and walks off of the porch and down the streets. She takes a seat on a bench overlooking a large clock in the middle of the busy city and attempts to keep herself from vomiting everywhere. The thought of Harry commuting those unspeakable acts made her stomach turn, the man she knew would never hurt a fly. He was sweet, warm, kind, handsome, and loving seemingly the exact opposite of the man they spoke of. She had hoped her Harry had nothing to do with it and someone else with the same name had done it instead but she knew that the pieces fit too well for it not to be him. The killings apparently started two days after her death and hadn't stopped since then. The image of him watching innocent people burn caused her breath to quicken, she could no longer catch her breath and she began to freak out. She gaps for air ignoring the looks from strangers walking down he street

Halfway across the world Harry Styles himself sits in the backseat of a car being driven by a member of his coven, Zayn Malik. They were returning from a raid and were going to bring the captives to the forest where the boys had set up stakes. The ride was loud and noisy as the boys joke and laugh with each other, however Harry was beginning to feel something he hadn't felt in six hundred years. A feeling deep inside of his chest that he'd only ever experienced once before, the horrid night that he killed his love. His breath begins to quicken as the thought of her being alive once again, was it possible? Had she come back to him after all this time? It was impossible he knew that, Harry then convinces himself that he was going crazy and there was no way she was alive allowing him to carry on with his plans. 

Mira Morgan had finally gotten her breathing under control and had made her way back to the cottage where the coven brought her in worridly. They had thought she left them for good, she ensures the witches that she had only needed to get fresh air after receiving the information about the man she loved. They all nod understandably and go about their business leaving Beatrix alone with the legend "do you want to talk about it?"

"about Harry? no we must stop him before he can hurt another innocent person"

"how do you propose we do that?"

"I shall place a cloaking spell on the coven to protect us all from in locating us" she replies 

"what else?"

"I will strip him of his immortality and then kill him once he's human once more, however in order to do this I will need the power of the earth. Is there any other places you can think of which witches have died violently?"

"Salem"

"we must go there to preform the spell"


	10. Chapter ten

Harry Styles sits in his condo he had purchased forty years ago in Australia, he had tracked a coven of witches that were located in a very small town on the beach. He and his own personal coven were able to trap them inside their house using boundary spells, once the spell was placed all they had to do was wait them out. Eventually they were forced to come out of the house once they ran out of food and water, the coven leader pleaded with the Immortal to spare the life of her daughter but he didn't listen. Harry took no chances when it came to exterminating threats, and one day that daughter could become a threat towards him and his own coven. Rather than burning them all at the stake he took mercy on the younger ones, he promised to make their death painless as long as they gave him the whereabouts of every single coven they knew of. The daughter of the coven leader sat down and performed a location spell for him and he was able to write two more coven names on his list. He had been keeping a list of known covens throughout his entire existence, each time he would maim another coven he would make sure to walk away with at least one location or name. 

After he had lost Mira the man had no idea what to do with himself, he had a specific goal but had no clue how to achieve it. He left his village and traveled the country, he would pose as a poor young man in need of food before integrating the commoners to find out the whereabouts of any witch they knew of. As the years went by it became easier to hunt them down, after news of his killings spread across the world witches began to form covens for protection. He had no feelings of guilt as he watched millions burn at his hands, he hated witches with a fiery passion. He hated how easy it was for them to preform deadly spells, he wanted to fix the balance so no other human would have to feel the pain he had because of a witches power. As centuries pass by the man grew lonely, he had befriend a few in his time but all had passed whether it be murder or old age. He begun to realize that every person in his life would eventually die at his hands, therefore he worked alone for nearly three hundred years. It wasn't until 2010 that he met a young witch named Niall Horan, he had been thrown from his coven after preforming dark magic and setting the town on fire. Rather than killing him Harry decided that the kid could be useful, he brought Niall everywhere with him and showed him the world. A few months later they met Liam Payne an orphan who had been thrown onto the streets after her turned eighteen, he joined without a peep. Liam was incredibly smart and was extremely well read, he knew incantations for nearly every situation. Liam knew of a troubled boy living in Bradford named Zayn Malik, the two had been friends when he lived in one of his foster homes. Zayn specialized in manipulation of elements specifically water. It took a bit of convincing but after Harry killed his coven the dark haired boy had no choice. The last member to join was Louis Tomlinson, he had tracked Harry down and begged him to allow him to join. Louis was not the strongest witch he'd ever met however he provided a very useful trade, he could draw powers from other witches and use it as his own. Louis referred to it as 'siphoning' something that in all of his years Harry had never heard of, though Louis could not generate his own magic he could take it from others. Once Harry's coven was complete they were able to take over the world, there was not a single witch in the twenty first century that dared to face him, they all hid. Covens had attempted to take him down before he had the boys however with the added protection it would be a suicide mission. Harry was now closer than ever to completing his mission, the number of witches left around the world was less than a thousand. Once he killed every last witch he would finally live in peace. 

*

*

*

"I have agreed to your terms now we must create a plan of attack" Mira states as they all sit around the dining room table . 

"all we have to do is lure him in using you and then we can channel your power and kill him" Evanora suggests

"Harry is no fool, he will not fall for tricks" Laurie adds

"but if he knows that Mira is alive of course he would come here to make sure" 

"how do we know that he even cares about her anymore? I doubt he feels anything the man is a psychopath. If Mira still loves him then how can we guarantee her loyalty?" Laurie snaps, the harsh words hit the powerful witch directly in the heart. Was Laurie right? What if he didn't care for her any longer, after all it had been six centuries since she died. Rather than responding the girl exits the room and makes her way through the hallway into the office. She sits in front of the computer and logs on successfully, Sabrina and Luna had been teaching her the basics when it came to life nowadays and technology was something she surprisingly excelled at. She found it similar to a book, all you have to do is type and the information you need is at your finger tips, however rather than reading an entire book for one bit of information 'google' was much easier. After clicking on the safari application she stares at the google screen for a few seconds internally debating whether she truly wanted to see the monster Harry had become or not. She sighs before typing 'witch murders' several articles pop up about the man referred to as 'Styles' The witch slayer. As she reads through the articles the sicker she feels, hundreds of stories describing brutal murders all at the hand of her love cross her screen. Up until this point she was not entirely sure of her covens claims, she had a hard time believing the horror stories. She had almost had enough when an article reading 'The Witch Slayer Time Line' pops up, she frowns and clicks on it gasping in shock at the long line of murders beginning in night she died. This was all her fault, her death drove him to the point of genocide. Guilt falls over her as she knows she could have prevented innocent death's if she hadn't saved him that day. After doing research she was horrified by his actions and decided then regardless of her love for him she would be the one to bring him down. Mira turns off the computer and enters the room once again and the fighting stops as they all turn their attention towards her.

"I will do whatever it takes to kill him, you have my word"


	11. Chapter eleven

"I understand your concern but I assure you my magic is intact"

"its been six hundred years since you practiced, it wouldn't hurt to start again" Beatrix says holding Mira's hand softly. The girl nods feeling annoyed by the lack of trust her coven held for her. If what Luna had told her was true then she had been the most powerful witch ever to exist, she figured that alone would be enough for them but the coven needed proof of her power. She went along with them and performed simple spells that young children use. It had been days of useless inactions and she was growing tired of it, today Mira had decided to step it up a notch. She would contact the spirit of her deceased mother and speak to her about Harry. She had set up the markings on the ground and placed the bowl in front of her, she picks up the knife and slits her hand easily without so much as a flick, she pours the blood into the bowl before placing her hands on either side of it.

"where is your talisman?" Laurie asks 

"I need no such thing"

"it won't work without a-"

"Laurie shut up before I make you swallow your tongue" she snaps, his mouth shuts instantly and he steps back. Kiki and Sabrina snicker at her comment earning glares from Ophelia, they too shut their mouths and watch as Mira begins her incantation.

"Ven el forte es cufe" 

The coven watches in shock as she says the words once, usually it would take at least a few repetitions to call out to the spirit. The lights flicker before shutting off completely leaving only the candle light illuminating her face, she keeps her eyes closed concentrating on finding her mother before the candle light blows out leaving them in complete darkness. 

"incendia" Mira states, the lights flicker before turning back on as well as the candles revealing a red haired woman sitting across from her on the ground. Ophelia gasps as the Kira Morgan was sitting six feet away from her. The woman who created the very first coven of witches. 

"My daughter"

"Mother I've asked you here because I've made a grave mistake which has caused the death of millions"

"Harry Styles" Kira responds nodding 

"you know of his vendetta?"

"yes my child"

"Mother I'm sorry I never should have messed with the balance, you warned me"

"you could not have known the consequences of your actions" 

"I wish I could go back-" 

"you cannot, you must move forward and prevent the complete extinction before its too late" Kira interrupts, the girl nods before looking up at the shocked faces of her coven before frowning, they had seen enough. 

"Invisique" she mumbles allowing herself and her mother to disappears from their sight, Ophelia sighs and nods to her coven to follow her out of the room. Mira turns back to her mother and reaches forward grabbing her hands

"I've read the stories I know what he's become, but why do I still love him mother? It makes no sense"

"he is your soulmate darling of course you feel such things"

"I know what needs to be done but when the time comes what if I cannot kill him?" she asks as tears fill her eyes

"this is no longer about you darling, this is about the fate of witches. If you cannot stop Harry Styles he will bring us to extinction"

"why can't I stop him and save us in the process?"

"he is not the same person you remember, he will not go down easily"

"I understand"

"I wish there was another way darling" 

"me too"

After she had let her mother go Mira sits alone in the living room staring at the spot her mother had been sitting previously. She had missed her dearly and ten minutes was not enough. However in the short amount of time she had with her mother Mira was able to pull her emotions together, she needed to put the thought her Harry to rest. He was gone, replaced by a monster, she could no longer treat him as anything less. From across the room Ophelia peeps her head out to see if the legend was still speaking to her mother, when she sees the girl alone she moves from her spot and walks over to her holding something behind her back. 

"what have you got?" Mira asks

"this is something that has been passed down for generations by the coven leaders" She responds placing the familiar book on the table, Mira gasps at the sight of her grimoire. She had always kept that book with her at all times, every spell she ever did was written into that book with specific instructions on how to preform them. This book was her legacy, she had figured it would be long gone after all that time had passed however it looked well preserved. It was a bit warn but still in near perfect condition

"my grimoire"

"its our prized possession, but now I think its time you take it back"

"thank you Ophelia"

"no thank you, everything you're doing here is going to save our kind. Without you we could never succeed... listen I know that this has been hard, we resurrected you from the dead and threw you into this mess expecting you to help. I apologize for the way things have gone thus far, but please know that we hold immense trust in you and your abilities"

"you owe me no apology, it is my fault that any of this happened to begin with"

"you cannot blame yourself for saving the man you loved any of us would do the same" Ophelia says softly 

"people are still dead because of me"

"and you're going to make it right"

"indeed"

"now what do you say about teaching us some of these spells? until now we have never been able to gather enough power to preform them" Ophelia asks 

"ahh yes, see I did that on purpose. However there is a way you can perfect them regardless of how much magic you hold"

"how?"

"you can channel me"

"what? I thought that was impossible" Ophelia states in shock

"nothing is impossible, now dear look at who you're talking to. I can do things you've never dreamed of. And with my help you can as well"

"well what are we waiting for? lets get to work"


	12. Chapter twelve

Mira's days now consisted of: waking up, eating the breakfast Evanora made, spending an hour learning about all the important things she had missed, teaching spells from her grimoire to the coven, and going out at least once a day to explore the city. As far as she could tell her coven was doing well with her complicated spells, they seemed to make progress with everyday that passed. For Mira everyday was exciting as she had an entire world to explore, when she went out once a day it made her entire day. Luna, Kiki, Sabrina, and Malachai took turns showing her new things. She appreciated them more than anything as they had much more important things to worry about, catching her up to date wasn't a priority but an added bonus. Today's exploration adventure was with Malachai, it was the first time he had spent any time with her and she was excited to get to know him a bit better. He was a quiet man, he rarely spoke and when he did it was to agree with another. She hadn't heard him speak his mind once and she was curious as to why. He had told her that morning that the most important thing she had missed out on was called 'ice cream' the idea of it sounded disgusting but she went along with him regardless. Malachai had driven her to London which took about an hour, the ride was quiet as either knew what to talk about as music played softly in the background. The girl was still trying to get used to driving in a car, such things hadn't existed during her time, the mode of transportation was by horse or foot. After what felt like years Malachai puts the car into park and hops out of the car, she does the same and follows in step with him.

"Malachai where is this Ice cream parlor located?"

"its a few blocks down the road"

"very well, I am excited to try some! tell me what is your recommendation?"

"personally I enjoy chocolate butter cup" 

"then I will do the same" she smiles, the man smiles back softly and she laughs in excitement 

A few blocks down Harry Styles himself walks side by side with Niall, they had just gotten back from the newest coven slaughter and wanted to grab some food before going back to his penthouse. The boys find a small hole in the wall diner and enter it seating themselves near a window, Harry always took precautions and always wanted to see what was around him. Niall picks up the menu and begins reading the items off aloud, Harry rolls his eyes and crosses his arms knowing that his brunette friend would take forever to decide as he was the most indecisive person he'd ever met. The immortal averts his gaze from Niall to the streets outside of the diner, he watches as people walk down the street and chuckles as he spots a child accidentally spill their ice cream cone on the ground. He watches his mother go back into the ice cream shop after comforting her crying child, his gaze remains on the bright pink shop before a red headed woman exits holding her own ice cream. His eyes stay on her as the wind blows her curly hair in front of her face, blocking it from his view. She reaches up and brushes it out of her way and takes another bite of her ice cream smiling at the man who stood next to her, as Harry takes in her face his heart stops. He instantly stands from the table running out of the diner and to the side walk, he goes to cross the street but narrowly misses a car which honks at him angrily. This seems to catch her attention and she stares back at him in horror, he pushes through the street and just before he can reach the side walk she grasps onto the forearm of the man she was with 

"Invisique" she says before disappearing from his sight. Harry curses loudly and runs his hands through his curly hair angrily. Niall then runs over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, Harry turns to face his friend and smacks his arm away glaring at him with wild eyes. 

"mate whats wrong? you just sprinted out of the cafe"

"I saw her"

"who?"

"my dead fiancé"

Harry had decided to go back to his penthouse after he had seen his love walking out of the ice cream shop. As soon as he got home the immortal has a fit of rage unlike anything that Niall had ever seen, Harry was always calm and very well put together at all times, he had never seen him lose It like this before. Harry grabs the nearest thing to him and throws it against the wall shattering in the process, his screams of rage echo throughout the apartment as he shatters everything In sight. Niall watches in shock as every inch of the once beautiful penthouse into a horrifying mess. After a few minutes the Irish man enters the kitchen to find his friend sitting in the middle of the floor with blood running down his hands and a hole in the wall, he slowly walks closer to him and kneels down 

"Harry do you wanna talk about it?" Niall asks, the curly headed man's face remains blank as his friend attempts to help him. Niall had no clue what to do to help, he was unsure whether Harry would punch him or hug him. This was the very first time since they had met that Niall had seen any sort of emotion from the leader. 

"she's alive"

"why are you upset?"

"why didn't she come find?"

"I don't know mate"

Neither speak after that, Niall had decided now would be a good time to leave his friend alone with his thoughts. Harry got up from the floor and made his way into the bedroom, he walks over to the suites case sat on his bed and rummages through it before pulling out a chain with a ring on it. He examines the familiar ring he had given Mira all those years ago and holds it close to his chest, usually he would wear it around his neck every single day however he had forgotten it today of all days by chance. Today he had gotten close enough to see those beautiful blue eyes that haunted his dreams every single night, they were gorgeous and unforgettable. She looked the exact same as she did the day she died, but rather than the old dress she wore nearly everyday she wore a hoodie along with skinny jeans. She was absolutely breath taking, in the short amount of time he had seen her it was as if she had only been taken from him yesterday. Harry sits down on his bed and lays back examining the necklace, he had kept it all of these years in order to feel closer to her in hopes that one day he would be able to give it to her again. Now that she was back he couldn't understand why she hand't come to find him, it hurt to know that she was out there living her life without him. He had never been able to move on after that day, sure he'd taken on lovers but none ever compared to her. He wondered if the man he saw her with was her boyfriend, the thought of her being with anyone else besides him was sickening. Harry had always imagined the moment she came back into his life, he pictured her showing up at his doorstep and throwing herself into his arms. He would hold her tight and kiss every inch of her body. He never would have imagined that she would hide herself from him, the fear on her face hurt him more than he could ever describe. He decided then and there that he would get her back no matter how long it took or what he had to do, he would get her back in his arms and he would never let her go. The truth was Harry didn't know if he could survive losing her again.


	13. Chapter thirteen

After Mira had spotted the man she loved walking towards her that day In London she panicked. She had been trying to let the memory of the old him go so she could focus on killing the man who had killed millions. For some reason a small part of her was not able to let him go, when he came running towards her for a split second she wanted to run into his arms and hold him tightly. When she realized the danger she would be putting the coven in she instantly got the two of them away from him and back to the car safely. She was surprised to see he had cut his beautiful long hair, she used to adore it. She loved to run her fingers through his long locks, it calmed her. However his new look was much more modern, he had cut it short and the curls now laid on top of his head rather than falling down his shoulders. Though she loved the curls this new look was just as breathtaking, he had always been the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, hair style didn't matter with him he would always be gorgeous. Mira had tried to convince herself she didn't feel anything for the man she was to marry, however seeing him today only proved that her feelings for him would never go away no matter how hard she tried. Once Malachai and Mira returned from their eventful Ice cream trip she told the coven of what had happened. Within an hour everyone had packed their things and sat in the car awaiting Laurie to drive them to the airport. Now that Harry knew of her existence they would have to haul ass to Salem in order to prepare for the battle against the immortal. They got on the earliest flight and left Mira's home country before taking residence in a cabin a few yards from where the Salem witches had been burned. Since awaking Mira the coven had not yet come up with a plan as to how exactly they would kill Harry Styles, there was no grimoire in the world that could help them, Mira would have to create an entirely new incantation to strip him of his immortality. 

"ok we're here there is no longer any time for horsing around, we need an actual plan on how to kill Styles now" Laurie states

"there is no spell for this" Evanora inserts

"I will have to create one" Mira states 

"you will need power, more than just your own"

"indeed, I shall be channeling the magic of you all as well as past generations of the Red Witch Covens. That should be enough to strip him of the immortality"

"then what?" Beatrix asks

"then once he is human I will ram a sword through his heart" 

"that all sounds good but we still have one major issue, Styles knows you're alive now. We don't have the advantage of surprise anymore, and I can guarantee Harry will stop at nothing to find you and prevent you from killing him"

"I have a solution for that issue" Mira says emotionlessly

"well?"

"I can link my life to his to ensure my safety"

"Mira are you sure?" Ophelia asks 

"yes"

"so its settled then"

*

*

*

After they had decided the plan of action Mira had left the others and gone back to her new room in the back, they had kindly given her the master bedroom with a balcony which she was grateful for. She was glad to have a bit more space rather than sharing a room with one of the younger girls. She had needed a bit of alone time after everything that happened, since she saw Harry in the street the coven hadn't left her alone for even a moment, they were constantly hovering over her. She speculated that they were still not all as trusting of her as they said. Mira had been overwhelmed by the sight of the curly headed man, she needed time to process her feelings and come to terms with the fact that she would be the one to kill him. The girl takes a seat on her bed before placing the bowl and knife in front of her, she slices open her hand and drains it before mumbling the words. In the blink of an eye Kira Morgan appeared sitting across from her daughter, the red haired woman wordlessly takes her daughters hand in her own

"Asinta Mulaf Hinto Sho Kala" she speaks watching as the wound on her daughters hand closes leaving only a faint scar. 

"thank you mother"

"of course child... darling now that you've seen him in person will you be able to go through with the spell?"

"yes, I have no choice in the matter he must be stopped, I have a plan" 

"know the consequences of preforming a linking spell"

"mother how did you know about that?" She asks curiously 

"I've been watching over you, and I am asking you now are you sure you want to proceed with the spell?"

"yes mother I am, I started this whole mess and I should be the one to fix it"

"you will die along with him"

"there is no other way I'd rather go" she responds reaching out and grabbing her mothers hand, Kira smiles sadly, she hated to see her daughter give up 

"there has to be another way"

"there isn't, I created the spell myself"

"I know, it saddens me that your life will be cut short once again"

"mother I have lived the most perfect life, I was truly happy" Mira says as tears fill her eyes, Kira nods understandably and reaches forward wiping the tears from her face

"when it is time I will be waiting for you"

"thank you" She cries 

"stay strong and remember I'm always here with you" Kira states before disappearing, the girl sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes before standing up. She needed to inform the coven of the consequences of preforming the spell, they deserved to know. She walks into the living room to find them all watching an episode of friends 

"I have something to say" She says causing all heads to turn towards her, Ophelia pauses the tv and nods to her

"I have decided to link my life to Harry's, from what you all have told me he will stop at nothing to protect himself. This way I cannot be killed"

"but that would mean when you preform the ritual you will die with him" 

"indeed"

"are you sure about this?" Ophelia asks

"yes, this is my mess to clean up and this is the only way to ensure nothing can happen to me before the ritual"

"thank you Mira, we owe everything to you"

"no, it is I that owe you"


	14. Chapter fourteen

"I said try again! you have to find her!" Harry roars, the boys had been attempting to track down Mira however she seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. 

"she must have placed a protection spell on herself, we won't be able to find her" Zayn speaks feeling more and more frustrated at the leaders demands

"I do not care how long it takes you will find her"

"whatever you say boss" Louis comments rolling his eyes, the boys watch as he exits the room slamming the door loudly 

"Jesus what is this obsession with this girl?" Louis asks 

"yeah I've never heard him speak about a female once since I've known him" Liam adds

"well she must be special" 

"I think he loves her" Niall responds causing all of the boys heads to whip towards him in shock

"what?"

"well you see one time when Harry was out I looked through his things, I wanted to know more about his past" 

"Niall you know he would kill you if he ever found out" Zayn comments 

"of course, but if I was gonna work with him I needed to know more"

"and?"

"he has a journal in his bag, he hides it underneath the clothes. It has drawings of a girl along with poetry written about her. From what I read I'm pretty sure she died back in the 1400s"

"and you're just now telling us?"

"I never thought it was important" Niall shrugs

"are you kidding me everything about what what you just said was important! now we know why he's been so angry lately, his girl is back and she hadn't come to him"

"I've never seen him like this before"

"well then I guess we should bring her home, I don't know how much more of this rage monster Harry I can handle" Louis states, the boys nod before grabbing ahold of each others hands. They begin to chant loudly hoping to find even a general location of the girl who their friend was in love with. After nearly ten minutes the blood circles around the map before stopping in the United States, Massachusetts specifically. The boys drop their hands and look at each other knowing exactly why they were located there.

"Salem"

*

*

*

As the coven prepared for the fight against Harry and his coven everyone was growing more anxious as they all knew in a matter of time he would be showing up at their front door. In the meantime Mira was able to keep everyone semi calm as she had them practice spells from her grimoire, they had all been working on the complicated spells for days on end. The spell that allows a witch to channel another's power was something that needed to perfect before Harry got there, Mira had explained if something happened to her and she was unable to preform the magic they would need to channel her and get it done themselves. Either way Harry Styles would be dying on May 10th, the day when the most executions were held at once. Mira would be able to draw from the power of the fallen witches to take him down. Since they had gotten to Salem things had been fairly quiet, no major disturbances had occurred and the coven was focusing on their training. On this day Mira had woken up early, by seven she had showered, and breakfast, and spent some time researching the witch trials that had actually taken place a few yards from her. Once everyone got up from their own slumbers they had all gathered in the living room to watch the morning news when a sudden crash is heard from the outside, all heads turn towards the window in surprise. Mira holds her hand up and rises from her seat on the coach, she approaches the door and opens it staring out into the woods surrounding her. A sudden force knocks her off of her feet sending her flying back against the wall, she winces in pain before hopping up and waving her hand to shut the door. 

"what the hell is going on?"

"somebody is attacking us"

"who?"

"it has to be the direction coven, Harry probably sent them to kill us" Laurie sneers

"that won't happen I promise" Mira reassures, she walks over to the window to see four men standing outside of the driveway with emotionless looks on their faces. The man with a shaved head and neck tattoos motions for her to come outside, she nods before walking back outside, she struts over to the four men and squares up with them fearing nothing.

"why are you here?" she asks

"come with us and you will not be injured"

"I can assure you the one injured will not be me? 

"Mira if you come with us then we can end this whole thing but if not then there will be consequences"

"did he send you?" she asks angrily 

"yes"

"well then here's a new phrase I've learned, um yeah go fuck yourselves" she says before throwing them back away from the house and against their car. The boys groan before helping each other up, the blonde raises his hand mumbling a few words and she falls to the ground as a sudden searing pain appears in her head. She pushes through the uncomfort and smirks standing to her feet focusing on the man, she wordlessly places a simple sleeping beauty on him causing him to fall to the ground unable to move. One of the boys bends down to check his pulse before looking back at her

"leave now and I will spare you" she comments 

"there are four of us and one of you, I don't think you should be making threats" the one with the shorter brown hair speaks 

"she isn't alone, she has us" Ophelia states as she stands by Mira's side, the rest of the coven joins surrounding her

"all we want is the girl"

"well that's not gonna happen" 

"then you leave us no choice" one of them says, all four of them lift their hands causing the wind to pick up around the group, Mira watches as one by one all of the coven members are thrown hundreds of feet in the air before falling back down to the ground. 

"Tardus pulsatio Corum spiritus" she says watching them all fall to the ground she smirks walking over as she controls their heartbeats with a snap of her fingers, she slows down and bends down looking at their faces contort in pain. After a few moments she drops her hand allowing the boys to scramble back to standing positions, one of the boys rushes at her and grasps her hand. She turns and watches as his hand glows red, she begins to feel weakened by his touch and she quickly pushes him back onto the ground. Before he can cast another spell she places the sleeping beauty spell on him as well, as the boys watch her carefully she begins to walk around them in a circle, with each step she takes fire follows. Once she had completed the circle of fire around the boys she swipes her hand to the side allowing a small opening for her to enter the ring with them, they back up as far as they can without burning their skin and watch cautiously. 

"I do not wish to hurt you"

"tell that to Niall and Louis" the one with the shaved head comments gesturing to the men laying on the ground passed out

"your friends are not injured but only sleeping, they will remain that way until I say"

"wake them up now"

"I refuse to do a thing you say, now ..."

"Zayn"

"Zayn I am the one in control here, with a snap of my fingers I could have the rest of you sleeping just like your friends. I suggest you start talking now, why did he send you?" She asks sternly 

"he wanted us to kill the coven off and then take you back to him"

"I see, thank you for your honesty Zayn, but I cannot allow you to return to him just yet" 

"wha-" before Zayn and finish his question she waves her hand and watches the three remaining boys collapse on the ground

"Suctus Incendia" she says extinguishing the fire before walking away from the boys, she spots her coven crowded around something on the porch and runs over to them. She pushes past Winnie to find Malachai laying on the steps of the porch with blood coming out of his nose, Ophelia and Laurie were on the steps next to him attempting to heal the young witch. 

"please allow me" Mira asks, Laurie nods with tears filling his eyes, she sits down next to his head and places her hands on either side. She closes her eyes trying to find some sort of life still left inside of him but her heart breaks as he had already passed. She looks up at Laurie and shakes her head sadly, the man stands to his feet and runs his hands through his air angrily before stalking off away from them with tears falling down his face.

"I'm so sorry" Mira says softly

"what did they want?" Evanora asks

"me, they wanted to bring me back to Harry"


	15. Chapter fifteen

It had been three days since Harry had sent the boys off to bring Mira back to him, usually they would have kept in constant contact with him however he hadn't heard a word from any of them since they left. He needed the boys to get rid of the coven and bring her to him in order to eliminate the threat, he had been around a long time and knew exactly why they brought his love back. The Red Witch Coven was planning on using Mira to kill him once and for all. In all honesty the man was hurt, he figured that the deal he had made with Kira Morgan still stood, however now it was shattered. He had deliberately stayed away from the coven and focused on the others around the world but that was going to stop now, they had awoken Mira and rather than allowing her to come to him they were most likely forcing her to participate in his death. He would no longer show mercy. A part of him was grateful they had brought Mira back, however the alluring threat of death was something he did not appreciate. For the first three hundred years Harry searched for a witch powerful enough to bring his love back however not one of them was strong enough to raise the dead, they had all told him the only witch strong enough to complete the task was Mira herself. After receiving the news he had given up on trying to bring her back, instead of dwelling he began living his life like a king. Harry is snapped from his thoughts when his phone buzzes in his pockets, he pulls it out and sighs in relief seeing Liam's contact pop up

"Liam what the hell took you so long?"

"your men are safe with me" a familiar voice speaks, his heart stops at the sound of her silky sweet tone. He could tell she was angry but he didn't care, hearing her voice only brought him more happiness than he'd had in centuries. 

"Mira"

"I will not kill them as long as you back off" She snaps before hanging up the phone, his hand drops the device on the ground and he runs his hands through his hair angrily. He had never heard her speak to him like that before. There was so many things he wanted to say to her but she hung up before he could, without a thought he walks over to the kitchen counter and pulls out a piece of paper from his sketch pad. He begins writing and doesn't stop until his hand begins to cramp up, whether she wanted to hear his words didn't matter. He needed her to know that he missed her more than anything. Nothing else mattered in that moment, not the threat he had received regarding his friends, or the angry tone. Bringing Mira home was all he cared about and he didn't care who he had to hurt to get her back. 

*

*

*

"today we lay a young witch to rest, Malachai was one of the smartest young men I had ever met. He was never outspoken but when he did talk it was brilliant. He will be missed " Ophelia states, Mira nods in agreement as she attempts to keep herself from crying in front of the coven. She needed to stay strong from them in this time of grief. Malachai's funeral was today, rather than having a service the coven wished to bury him the proper way, by placing him in a coffin and burning it. 

"Laurie would you like to speak?"

"yes" he responds before walking up to the coffin, he lays a hand on it and she watches as a single tear falls from his face. He turns to face the coven and wipes his face angrily 

"Malachai was the only person I had left, after our mother died during childbirth and our father committed suicide it was just the two of us. I raised him into the man he was, he didn't deserve his fate. He was an innocent young man who was caught in the crossfire of a war that should never have begun" He speaks before turning back to face his younger brothers coffin

"I promise you I will kill that son of a bitch" He says before stepping back away from the coffin. He joins the rest of them, interlinking his hands with Ophelia and Beatrix. 

"Incendia" he mumbles, the coffin instantly goes up in flames and the only sound to be heard throughout the forest is Sabrina's heartbreaking cries. The two had been like siblings, they rarely left each others sides. Mira reaches forward and places her arm around the teenagers shoulders, she smiles sadly before leaning her shoulder on the ancient witch. The coven watches the fire burn until there was nothing left but ash, and one by one they all walk away leaving Laurie alone. Mira is the last to leave as she knew this was all her fault, she takes one last look at the fallen witch before turning and walking back through the trees herself. Once she gets back to the house she begins to head straight for her room when Evanora stops her

"this came for you in the mail" she says holding up a small white envelope with her name beautifully written on it

"thank you" she nods before walking through the hallway, she opens the door and enters her room instantly removing the black cardigan that draped over her black attire. She then slips out of the uncomfortable tight dress and kicks it to the side, she walks over to the drawer and pulls out a hoodie and shorts. She slowly pulls the jacket over her head not bothering to put the hood down and slides the shorts up her pale legs. She walks over to the bed and sits down crossing her legs as she stares at the letter, there was only one person who would have sent her a letter, everyone else she had ever known died hundreds of years ago. She sighs and grabs it tearing the paper open, inside was a folded yellow piece of notebook paper. The girl removes the letter allowing the envelope to drop onto her lap, she unfolds the note and reads it

My Dear Mira,

I have sent you this letter as there was many things left unsaid after our phone call the other day, you may not have anything to say but I have loads. I will start by confessing, that day I saw you on the street was both the worst and greatest moment of my life. You see I had searched for a way to bring you back for three hundred years and not a single witch was able to help me, truthfully I gave up on the thought of ever being able to hold you in my arms again. But when I saw you holding the ice cream with the biggest grin on your face I was shocked, I never thought we would be able to reunite, but when you looked at me I saw the fear in your eyes. It hurt knowing that you ran because you're afraid, you must know I would never hurt you. I assume this irrational fear stems from the information your coven has fed you, though I cannot deny the truth I must say that there is so much you don't know. I would love to discuss it over coffee, we can catch up and talk like we used to, I would love that. Wouldn't you? I assure you that not a single soul will be harmed if you come with me. Regarding my coven whom you have taken as hostages, I am thankful you have not harmed them, the boys have been my only family since your untimely death. I must ask you to release them, as I was the person who sent them. They truly have nothing to do with any of this, those boys were only following orders. My love I beg you consider meeting me, my heart aches with each second I am left alone without you, write me back with an answer as soon as you can. Mira please know that I still love you with every single bone in my body and I always will. 

With Love, 

H

After rereading the letter three times Mira drops it on the bed, she had millions of emotions running through her head. Above all she was furious, he had the nerve to ask her to meet after he had spent hundreds of years killing her kind for no good reason. He was to blame for the death of Malachai and millions of others, he was a monster who killed because he wanted to. She felt sick knowing she once planned to spend her life with him. She didn't want to hear his sweet words, the only thing that plagued her mind was watching him fall to his knees in pain as she stripped him of his immortality. She would do this for Malachai and for every other innocent witch he murdered. The thing that infuriated her the most was the tears that fell down her face, she was unable to stop them, though she calmed to hate him deep down Mira knew that a part of her would always love him more than anything.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Harry Styles had been awaiting a letter from his love for days, he was beginning to wonder if she was even going to respond. He was nervous, he honestly had no clue what she would decide but he prayed for her sake that it would be positive. Over the years Harry had lost all control he once held over his temper, when something pissed him off he did the only thing he knew how, kill. He knew no other ways to deal with anger as the only thing he'd ever really experienced in his life is death. After sitting against his front door for hours waiting for the mailman to show he sighs and stands to his feet, he knew that he couldn't just wait around all day. As if on cue a curt knock echos throughout the empty apartment and a letter slides underneath the door with his name on it. He instantly picks it up and his heart skips a beat as he recognizes her neat hand writing. He tears it open and pulls out the familiar yellow notebook paper and flips it around realizing she had written him on the back of his own letter. That wasn't a good sign. 

Dear Styles,

I hear that is what you go by these days, I have to say it suits you its very cold and plain. I have considered your offer to meet up and the only thing I can say is why? Why would you honestly think I could ever be with you after everything you've done? You are a monster who's killed millions of innocent people, how dare you? Men, women, children. Have you no empathy? I am ashamed to have loved you, I am ashamed to have given you the means to kill, and I am absolutely ashamed that you kill in my name. You have dug your own grave Harry, the only reason I am here is to make sure you never hurt an innocent person again. I will never love you as the man whom is reading this letter is not the one I promised my life. You chose this life and you will always be remembered as a monster. Do not waist your time begging me to come back to you, it will not happen. Frankly I am disappointed, horrified, and disgusted by your actions. This was my mistake, bringing you back and giving you the power of immortality, I will make it right. 

Screw you, 

M

By the time Harry had finished reading the letter his knuckles were turned white due to how hard he was gripping the counter. The rage and utter misery that he felt was unbearable, how could she say those things to him? Of course he hadn't expected her to be thrilled with his actions but this was horrible, she was cruel and her words hurt him. However only one thing stuck in his head, she was alive. He could work with that, after all he would have plenty of time to break her of this hatred. One thing Harry had learned in his many years on this earth was that there was a thin line between love and hate, he still had a chance to change her mind. Though he tried to stay optimistic his heart ached at her words, she truly thought he was a monster. He pushes past the pain and formulates a plan, he would fly to Salem and create a big scene to get her attention. He would then blackmail her in order to meet, then he would slowly capture her heart once more. He didn't care if she killed him, at least he would die by the hands of the woman he loved, there was no other way he'd rather go. Without waiting another moment Harry walks into his bedroom and packs away his clothes, before pulling his luggage behind him as he locks the door. Within a few hours he was sitting on a first class flight to Salem ready to do what ever it takes to get her back. 

*

*

*

"hello welcome in, feel free to sit anywhere you'd like and I'll be around in a few to take your order" a heavier set woman smiles as Harry enters a small coffee shop not too far from the forest he knew she was living in. He had planned to create a scene big enough to get her attention and force her hand, she would have to come visit him and his plan would begin. The only way he could think to get her attention was the very thing he was good at, murder. His eyes scan the fairly empty shop, there were a dozen people seated in various spots. 

"hi there darling have you decided on what ya want?" the woman asks holding her pad and pencil up waiting for his order

"no you see I am not here to get anything"

"ok thats alright, holler if you need anything" she smiles kindly 

"actually there is one thing" he responds placing his hand on the gun held in his black jacket, he grabs it and pulls it out causing the woman's face to pale. She puts her hands up and stares at him as she begins to tremble, eyes begin to avert to him and before anyone can react he shoots out the security cameras located on the ceiling 

"everyone on the ground hands up! If anyone moves you all die" The people instantly drop to the floor with their hands raised and he walks over to the windows in the front of the shop and closes them blocking the outside world from seeing what was going on inside. He runs to the back where one of the chef's held a knife and the other holds a phone in his hands, he instantly shoots him and smirks as he falls to the ground. The other chef rushes at him and attempts to shove the sharp knife in his gut but Harry is quick to dodge and shoots the man in the throat before walking out of the kitchen, he spots all of the hostages trembling in the corner of the shop and walks over to them, his eyes pick apart every person before landing on the server who had helped him. 

"get up" he demands pointing the gun at her, she cries and shakily gets to her feet, Harry pulls her towards him 

"I'm not going to hurt you, just stay by my side and do not move" he threatens, she nods her head and stands by his side not daring to look him in the eyes. Without another word he shoots every single person in the shop ignoring the sound of the waitress screaming, down the road he hears the sound of police sirens and he smirks, putting his gun back in his jacket. He turns towards the waitress and grabs her arm tightly 

"I need you to deliver a message for me"

*

*

*

Mira and the rest of the coven sit in front of the TV watching in shock as the news reported on a recent shooting that took place in the two not even a mile from them in a small coffee shop that she had come to enjoy. Apparently there had a shooting and twelve people were murdered, shot in the head cold blood. There were no witnesses or suspects in custody, the police were scrambling to put the pieces together as not a single penny was missing from the cash register. A sick feeling settles in her stomach as she watches the police chief make a statement saying that the waitress whom was on duty at the time was not found, a sudden knock at the door echos through the house and everyone stares at it fearfully, nobody knew where they were. Mira gets up and walks over to the door being followed by Ophelia and Laurie, she opens the door ready to hex whoever was standing there. Her hands drop when she takes in the sight of a woman with blood all over her clothes and face trembling with fear

"miss are you ok?" she asks 

"are you Mira?"

"yes"

"I have a message for you from Harry, he says that more people will die unless to agree to his terms" the woman speaks with a shaky voice

"miss do you need us to call the police?" Laurie asks 

"he said no police"

"don't worry you're safe now, he's not gonna hurt you" Mira promises holding the woman's hand gently, she nods as tears fall out of her eyes 

"please don't let him kill me"

"I won't"


	17. Chapter seventeen

"Mira calm down, you're making the house shake"

"how do you expect me to calm down? he killed them because I didn't agree to meet! this is my fault" she roars 

"he is a sick man, you cannot blame yourself for his actions" Ophelia states trying to grab her hands, Mira pulls back angrily and slams her hands against the kitchen counter trying to gain her control before she caused an earthquake. 

"all of this is my fault! he would have died that day if it wasn't for me. I have to end this now" she replies walking out of the kitchen and grabbing her coat and shoes 

"Mira you are not thinking clearly"

"yes I am, he is a plague to society and needs to be stopped" she says lacing up her pale pink vans Sabrina had given her

"he did this to anger you, he wants your attention and by going to see him you'll only be playing into his games"

"I don't care"

"please think of us, if he kills you then we are as good as dead" Ophelia pleads

"he won't kill me"

"how do you know?"

"because he's still in love with me" she replies before opening the door, she slams it behind her and runs down the steps angrily walking through the woods. After walking for a few minutes she makes it to the main road and closes her eyes trying to focus on him and his location, she searches deep before flashes of a house near the river appear in her mind. She begins walking down the road towards the water as anger fuels her, with each step she takes the wind blows a bit harder, the trees shake and thunder roars through the sky. She was suddenly grateful that she had performed the linking spell days earlier, it gave her the ability to track him without using a spell, she felt him. As she nears the lake a single paved road catches her attention, she could feel their close proximity and starts down it watching as the trees sway and the wind roars making her once brushed hair turn into a mangled mess. She spots the large beautiful house and jogs up to the door, she tries to open it but rolls her eyes as it had been locked 

"Déblotché par mon sang" she states watching at the door flings open, she walks through the door and looks around the living room for him, however she comes up empty. She starts into the kitchen and stops as she takes in his tall form crossing his arms, he looks up at her and her heart stops. 

"I've been waiting for you" he smirks, she instantly walks over to him and slaps him across the face, he places a hand over it and stares down at her with an angry look on his face

"how dare you?"

"sorry what are you talking about?"

"the coffee shop, you killed them!" she yells shoving him back against the counter top, the anger falls from his face and he looks down at her with a smirk, his hand reaches up to her waist and pulls her into his body, she instantly jerks back and pulls herself away from him and glares harshly. 

"you used to love it when I touched you"The grin falls from his face as the house begins to shake, things fall out of the cabinets shattering on impact, he pushes back and watches in shock. Her eyes begin to turn white as a blue colored flame ignites in her palm, it travels up her arms and his eyes widen

"Mira.."

"you killed them, you killed them all"

"I need you to take a breath"

"don't tell me what to do! this never would have happened if I had just let you die that day!" she yells, his face falls as his heart clenches at her words

"you don't mean that"

"I do, I regret every single moment I ever shared with you. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done" she responds reaching forward and grabbing his arm, he screams in pain as the fire sears into his skin and she pulls away instantly and stares at him in horror as her eyes return back to their normal blue

"Suctus Incendia" she mumbles, the fire extinguishes and she stares at the man who once held her heart. He was staring at her with pain in his eyes as he holds his burned arm against his chest both breathing heavily, tears begin to fill her eyes as she realized what she had done. Mira had never hurt anybody before, she was always the one to persevere life, not injure others. It didn't matter that it was a man who deserved it, it still made her sick. 

"hey it's ok, it was just an accident" Harry says dropping his arm and walking towards her, she steps back instinctively and shakes her head. He watches sadly as she turns and runs out of the house leaving him alone with his arm burning in pain as well as his heart. 

Mira sprints away from the house as fast as she can, she needed to get away from him as quickly as possible. Seeing him ignited something in her that she desperately tried to forget. Hearing him scream in pain after she had hurt him was soul crushing, she couldn't stop replaying it in her head. How could she kill him if the slightest injury at her hand was enough to make her want to end her life then and there? As she makes it to the main road she begins to walk back in the direction towards the house with guilt plaguing her, she should have stayed and healed his arm. She quickly shakes the thought out of her head as she remembers what he had done to bring her there in the first place, he murdered twelve people just to get her attention. Her breathing begins to quicken and her throat closes as a sob breaks through her lips, her legs give out beneath her and she falls to the ground in the center of the road. She places her hands on her head and rocks sobbing loudly, unable to stop. It was all too much, the murders, the coven, and Harry. Though she was meant to kill him she didn't know if she could, she didn't know if she wanted to.


	18. Chapter eighteen

After Mira had returned home that night she had ignored Ophelia and her worried stares and went straight into her bedroom, she couldn't' deal with anymore of them for the night. Everyone expected so much from her, it was just too overwhelming to try and navigate her own feelings along with the coven's needs and Harry's behavior. The coven wanted her to kill Harry once and for all, Harry wanted her to run into his arms so they could live happily ever after, nobody had asked her what she wanted. She never asked to be raised from the dead in order to kill her ex fiancé. However she felt as if she owed the world after being the one who brought on their fate, but deep in her heart she wasn't sure if killing him was something she could bring herself to go through with. She wished that she could go back into her coffin and hide herself from her responsibilities, she could let them battle each other because she wasn't sure who to side with any longer. Mira had never been one for drama, she was always the mediator when it came to arguments within her old coven or between Raina and Harry. She was forced into the middle of this fight without much of a choice. Her morals told her to kill Harry where he stood, but her heart said something completely different. Though she wasn't sure if she could ever fully love Harry after what he'd done she knew that killing him would be the worst thing she'd ever done. Millions of thoughts swarmed her head over the next few days, she had curtly explained to Beatrix what she had done at Harry's house before disappearing into her room without coming out. Her days passed slowly as she stared out the window, her sour mood caused rain to fall from the sky and she couldn't care less. A knock on the door averts her gaze from the falling rain and she sighs, the door opens slowly and she is met with Winnie. She smiles softy at him getting up from her former position laying on her stomach and sits cross legged. 

"hey Mira how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok how are you Winnie?" she asks softly 

"I'm doing ok, but I can tell you're not its been raining for three days"

"sorry about that, it just happens" 

"don't apologize, I understand this is probably a lot to take in"

"it is" she responds 

"I hope you know that we are all here for you, whenever you wanna talk"

"I truly appreciate that" 

"oh before I forget here's a letter addressed to you" he says hading her a familiar envelope, she takes it and sends the man a small smile as he exits her room leaving her with the letter. She stares at it knowing exactly who it was from and runs her hands through her hair, she wasn't sure if he deserved her attention however curiosity plagued her as she wondered if he was upset about her loss of control. She tears the envelope open and takes the paper out 

My Dear Mira, 

I have spent many hours trying to think of the best thing to say to you but the truth Is nothing comes to mind. I am going to speak truthfully and I hope you listen. I know that you are feeling guilty for what happened the other day but I beg you to let it go, it was my fault for provoking you. I am lucky you decided to spare my life after everything I've done. You must know that the reason I've done all of this is to somehow get you back, I have lived far too many years without you and I don't wish to bear anymore. However I can only assume you are only here to kill me so that of course complicates things. After much thought I have decided to allow you to complete the ritual, restore balance back to the world. You may kill me at the spot I killed the Salem witches. However I only have one request, meet me at the ice cream shop next to town hall three days from now and let me have one last good day before my death. If by the end of the day you decide I should pay for my actions then you may take me back with you and end it. I am going to let you decide my fate, regardless of what you choose I will always love with my entire heart, never forget that. 

Love,

H

Mira sighs placing the letter down on the bed and considers his words, all she would need to do is have one last day with him before she could finally fix her mistake. She could right the wrongs he made by killing him in cold blood like he had to all the witches. However she wasn't sure she would be able to stay strong with him around, what if he somehow convinced her to spare his life. Then she would not only be letting every single vicim down but her coven as well. She had no idea which was worse. Before she had confronted him it was easier to hate what he had done, it was easier to hate him all together. Now images of the past were haunting her, she remembers how much she loved him, how she had spent her entire life falling deeper. She wondered if she owed Harry, she had been the one to curse him with immortality, then she died, she asked him to kill her. She couldn't imagine what he must have gone through having to kill her and then live all these years alone. Her heart was torn at the thought. She couldn't' bare letting down Harry or the coven. Mira Morgan was going to have to make a decision, no matter what she chose someone she cared about would be getting hurt. She rereads the letter on her bed looking at the date printed on the top right corner, she gasps as she realizes her was meant to be meeting Harry today at the ice cream shop. Without a further thought she hops to her feet and throws a long sleeve black shirt on over her tank top and pulls on a pair of light washed skinny jeans she finds the same pair of pink vans and slips them on before walking out of the door. 

The town was only half a mile away from the house so she was able to make it within twenty minutes. As she walks up to the street she runs her hands through her hair trying to fix it a bit before seeing him, she had been an absolute mess the last time they met and she wanted to look human. After detangling her hair she reaches the shop and opens the door, she enters and looks around for the familiar curly haired man nervously. She greets the teen working behind the counter and walks around the corner, she instantly spots Harry sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant looking out the window. She slowly walks over to him gaining his attention instantly, he stands to his feet and watches her walk over to the table. Without a word she sits down and he does the same. Neither say a word as they both check each other out, Harry was wearing a white shirt that said 'women are smarter' along with a blue and light yellow flannel jacket to cover. His curly hair was pushed back out of his face and he had bags under his beautiful green eyes. He was absolutely breathtaking. 

"you came"

"yes"

"for a minute there I thought you weren't going to show"

"well here I am" she replies crossing her arms, though her feelings towards him had slightly changed since the last time they spoke she was not willing to give into him that easily. 

"I chose this place because the first time I saw you was at an ice cream shop"

"how thoughtful of you"

"I didn't know what to order so I just got you the same thing as me, caramel butter pecan" he states turning his attention over to the teenage boy who held their ice cream bowls in his hand, he walks over and sets them on the table, both thank him before turning back to each other. She watches as Harry reaches forward and grabs the two spoons he was holding out, his sleeve lifts a bit and her eyes find the burn she had left on his perfect skin. Her heart sinks at the wrapping he had put around it and guilt consumes her, she hadn't wanted to hurt him. 

"hey its nothing ok, It'll be gone in a few days" Harry says noticing her sadness, she nods and takes the spoon he held out to her nodding gratefully. 

"this kind is my personal favorite, I hope you like it" he says after a few moments of intense eye contact. She smiles softly and takes a bite of the creamy desert, her eyes widen in delight and she surprises them both by letting out a small giggle. Harry smiles widely as her face brightens

"you like it?"

"its amazing!" she responds placing another spoonful in her mouth

"I'm glad"

"ok Harry I will agree to your terms, one day thats all" 

"one day is all I need"


	19. Chapter nineteen

"Harry please just tell me where we're going!"

"we're almost there hang on" he says guiding her through the forest as he had placed a blindfold over her eyes to prevent her from seeing their destination. If this day was going to be his last Harry wanted it to be prefect. After a few more feet he stops and moves in front of her before placing his hands on her face softly pulling the bandanna off of her. She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust and smiles at him

"where are we?"

"well since today could very well be my last day on this earth I decided why not reminisce in the old days" he responds moving out of the way, her eyes take in the beautiful lake in fort to her and she smiles

"of course"

"you never wanted to go in the water back in the day, I was hoping that could change?" 

"you know what? sure I'll swim" she agrees, he smiles widely before running down to the shore line. She watches as he takes off his jacket and peels off his shirt revealing his toned back, he then removes his pants leaving him in his white boxers that clearly outlined himself. She gulps as her eyes roam over his sculpted body which had been filled with beautiful tattoos. He looks up at her and tilts his head adorably 

"comin'?" he asks, she nods and walks over to the shore line as he jumps off of the dock and into the freezing cold water. He resurfaces and screams dramatically at the temperature, she rolls her eyes and removes her top leaving her in the white tank top she had worn to bed last night. Unbeknownst to Mira the Immortal watched her every move like a hawk, he had never seen that much of her skin. He takes a deep breath in trying to control himself as she slips off the skinny jeans leaving them on the ground in a pile, she wraps her arms around herself feeling extremely insecure at the lack of clothes, she slowly walks towards that water and dips her toes in to test it out.

"come on its not that cold!"

"you were screaming after you jumped in"

"I lied"

"sure you did" she murmurs, Mira sits down at the edge of the dock allowing a bit more of her leg to submerge in the water shivering at the temperature. She looks over to Harry who was floating on his back looking up at the sky a few yards away before slipping all the way into the water. She mentally curses him for making her get into the freezing water before making her way over to him as quietly as she can, when she reaches his body she sends a large splash of water at him. He instantly turns and looks at her in shock watching as she breaks out into loud laughter 

"you should have seen your face" she giggles, he smiles back and swims over to where she stood he reaches for her hair and moves a piece from her face as he stares into her eyes. Just as she starts to find herself subconsciously leaning in water hits her directly in the face, she screams in surprise and coughs loudly feeing it go up her nose

"are you ok? I'm sorry" 

"Confuso fatina ignos et ignos mortifina" she says before lifting her hand and watching as a large bubble of water lifts into the air, she moves it over his head and smirks 

"any last words?"

"I'm sorry?" he shrugs, she releases the water down on his head and he laughs loudly, as smiles at him after realizing just how much she missed his beautiful laugh. He makes his way back over to her after a few moments with a worried look on his face, she raises her eyebrows in question and he wraps his arms around her hands

"you're shaking, lets go get you warm" he states pulling her back to the shore, he reaches up and pulls himself back onto the dock before bending down and offering her his hand. She takes it gratefully and places a hand on the doc as he helps her lift. He pulls her to her feet and they walk back over to their piles of clothes on the ground both getting dressed back into their clothes. Mira however was still shaking as they walk back to his car and notices instantly, Harry takes off his nice jacket and wraps it around her shoulders before opening the door for her. She smiles and gets in buckling her seat belt watching him jog across the car and hop into the drivers seat. He starts the car and turns the heater on high before turning to her and grabbing her smaller hands in his, her brings them to his lips and blows warm air into them a few times. She watches in awe at his simple but kind act and her heart melts, this was the Harry she remembered. 

"is that better?" he asks

"yes thank you" 

"great, now I have one last destination in mind but its a bit of a drive"

"thats fine with me"

"great lets go"

*

*

*

The car ride was fairly quiet, neither spoke but it wasn't uncomfortable, the only thing that bothered her was how amazing he looked while driving. She couldn't' keep her eyes off of him and he knew it. The only thing she had to keep her mind off of her growing desire was his soft voice singing along to the radio, she absolutely loved when he sang, his voice was incredible. Once they arrived at the next location Mira stares at the scene in confusion, she had no idea what she was looking at as Harry pulled her out of the car. He smiles brightly as flashing lights and laughs echo thought the parking lot, he looks back down at her and nudges her shoulder. She looks up at him with confusion "what is this place?"

"its a carnival!"

"huh?"

"of course you've never been to a carnival before, well basically its a bunch of games and roller coasters" he explains pointing at what he was talking about

"looks fun!" she admits, he instantly pulls her hand and they walk over to the booth. Harry hands the man money before pulling her into the park, she looks around in awe at all of the amazing lights 

"its beautiful!"

"yeah" he responds looking down at her, she rolls her eyes and nudges his shoulder before walking over to the booth which had fish sitting on the table as a prize. Her eyes light up as the little boy next to her is handed a tank with a goldfish in it, the boy smiles widely at his mom who hugs him tight.

"wanna play?" Harry asks, she looks up at him and nods excitedly. He laughs and hands money to the woman working the stand who then gives Mira a few objects 

"what you wanna do is throw them into the jars of glass" He explains, she nods and takes the first one throwing it and missing by a long shot, she looks up at Harry with a pout on her face and he smiles 

"try again" she does as told and throws the second ball missing all of the jars completely once again. Harry laughs and she elbows him in the gut before holding her last one up, she takes a deep breath before throwing it and cheering as it lands directly into one of the jars, without realizing it she hugs Harry quickly before walking over to the woman who hands her a small neon pink fish. She holds it up to her eye level and smiles at it

"what are you gonna name it?"

"how about Mira?" she asks

"well people don't usually name their pets after themselves, but if you want to then that name sounds beautiful"

"ohh ok well what about bubblegum?"

"thats perfect!" he responds watching her stare at the little fish lovingly. Harry then excuses himself and brings the fish to his car so they wouldn't have to carry it the whole time. He jogs back to the park and searches for her as she had left the spot he told her to stay in, his eyes search for her bright red hair anxiously. Just as panic begins to set in he spots her waiting in line for one of the rides, she was speaking to the operator and he jogs over cutting past the people already in line

"you cannot ride without money" the man says, Mira opens her mouth to speak but Harry reaches into his pocket and hands him money. The man nods and steps back allowing them to get onto the ride, they choose middle seats and lock themselves in. 

"he was rude" she comments after he had gone through and checked everyones belts

"probably thought you were trying to get a free ride"

"why would I want to do that?"

"lots of people do it"

"well not me"

"I know love" he responds, she turns to face him with an obvious pink tint on her cheeks. He smiles showing off his stellar dimples and she rolls her eyes before turning to face front. He watches as she fights to keep the smile from crossing her face. Just then the ride begins to roll forward and she looks at him smiling in anticipation. As they begin to move up the steep ramp the girl begins to get nervous seeing the height and grips the bars tightly 

"Harry are we gonna die?"

"no we're perfectly safe" he laughs

"I'm freakng out a little bit"

"its ok just take a deep breath and focus on me"

"I really regret this" she replies staring at his face with pure panic in her eyes, her attention turns from him to the ride and her heart stops as they tip over the edge. She reaches over instinctively and grips Harry's hand tightly as they begin to descend quickly. Mira is unable to hold in her screams of terror as they whip around corners and go upside down, Harry laughs loudly at her. Once the ride stops the man comes back over and unbuckles her and she hops out instantly running down the ramp and to the ground, she leans over placing her hands on her knees as her head continues to spin. Harry runs over to her and places his hand on the small of her back, after a few moments she stands up straight and looks at him blankly for a few seconds before laughing loudly 

"whats so funny?"

"your hair is everywhere" she giggles standing on her tiptoes and running her hands through his hair attempting to fix it while he stares down at her lovingly

"thats better" she comments pulling away, her gaze tears away from him and she begins to look over all the other rides trying to choose which one she wanted next. 

"what do you wanna do next?"

"it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you"


	20. Chapter twenty

After a few hours Mira had gone on nearly every single ride in the entire park and played nearly every game. This day with Harry had been the most fun she'd ever had in her entire life and she would remember it forever. They had decided to go on one last ride which Harry had picked specially, they waited in line to go on a large circle with cages on top of it, she was excited as she clutched a dolphin stuffed animal he had won for her. The worker motions for them to step forward and Harry slips money into his hand before they walk onto the platform, Mira steps into the cage and sits down and Harry joins her shortly after. The man comes around and locks the door and Mira looks out at the view admiring all of the people having fun around her, just then the cage begins to move and she giggles not nothing Harry stretch out his arm behind her. 

"what's this ride called?"

"this is a Ferris wheel" he responds 

"I think it might be my favorite one so far" she comments looking out at the beautiful lights from the games and rides

"this is mine as well"

"Harry I've had more fun today than I ever have in my entire life, thank you" 

"thank you for giving me another chance" he responds, she looks up at him and realizes just how close their faces were. A blush covers her cheeks as he studies every inch of her face as if it would be the last time he'd see it. He reaches forward and places his hand against her cheek searching her eyes for any sort of uncomfort, his heart soars as she begins to lean in closer. Harry then takes a leap of faith and connects his lips to hers softly, she remains still for a moment before moving against him. The sound of the ride stopping causes them to pull apart, she looks around for the source while Harry scratches the back of his neck trying to contain his desire to continue what they started. 

"whats going on?"

"the ride always stops at the top so we can see the view" he reassures, she nods understandably and looks out over the night sky

"this is incredible" she says smiling widely, Harry doesn't respond but instead pulls her into his chest holding her close as they admire the view. This moment was absolutely perfect and nothing could ruin it as for the first time in 595 he got to hold her close. The strawberry scent of her hair reminded him of home and brought him comfort. To their dismay the ride begins to move once again lowering them to the bottom where they were forced to get off, Harry was half tempted to give the guy more money so they could go another round but he could tell Mira was tired from the day's events. He holds her hand and helps her out of the cage before leading her back to the car, he opens the door for her and she thanks him softly. The ride home was filled with laughter as the two recounted their favorite parts of the evening, Mira couldn't stop laughing about the face Harry had made when they were on the spinning tea cups. While he couldn't stop laughing at her loud screams while the roller coster was dropping. Rather than taking her back to the cottage he asks if she would like to see his place so they could watch the sunset, she agrees and he drives back home quickly. When they arrive she enters the house with a frown on her face remembering how she had trashed the place in a moment of anger. 

"its nice in here" she comments

"yeah theres no more glass on the floor" he jokes, she hits his arm causing him to laugh loudly. He then excuses himself to head off to the bathroom and she takes off the jacket that covered her arms placing it on the dining room table. She begins to walk around the room looking for something interesting when her eyes stop on a pile of papers, she walks over to the other side of the table and reads the title 'Plan' she frowns and flips the paper over and scanning over the words. Her heart stops as she realizes he had plans for killing her coven after getting her to come with him, anger flood through her body as he walks back into the room

"what the hell is this?" she asks holding up the papers, his face drops and he walks over to her with his hands up in a defensive position

"Mira its not what you think"

"oh so this isn't a detailed plan about how you're going to murder my coven?"

"ok just listen-"

"why should I listen to you? you've been lying this entire time!" she yells

"those are old plans!"

"bullshit! I read them, you wrote about winning me back so you could get rid of them once and for all"

"Harry you died that day in the village, you were supposed to stay that way but I brought you back. I gave you the gift of a second chance, but you wasted it. Rather than enjoying it you chose to spend six hundred years hunting witches! Why didn't you try to help out those in need? Why couldn't' you have become a doctor and aided injured? Why couldn't you have become a teacher, you could have given students the gift of knowledge and history! There were endless opportunities to be a good person but instead you chose to kill"

"do you really think what you did to me was a gift? No Mira what you did to me was an act of selfishness, you couldn't bare to lose me so you made sure I could never die. But guess what then you made me snap your neck leaving me completely alone! I had to survive on my own, nobody was there to help me! My own mother banished me from the village and I spent thirty years surviving off of scraps! You are the reason why I was not able to live a normal life, you stole that from me the moment you brought me back" He snaps back

"I'm sorry I ruined your life, but don't worry I regret it too. Every single day" she replies as tears fill her blue eyes. His face falls at the sight and every ounce of anger leaves his body as a tear falls down her face, he reaches forward to wipe it but she moves back 

"I'm sorry" she murmurs before walking out of the house, Harry watches her leave and regrets every word he spoke. Why was he this way? Why had he chosen this path? He hated the way he was, everything about his past actions made him sick. However he knew nothing else, killing came so naturally to him. Her words sunk into him, she made him want to be a better person but he had no idea how to stop hurting her.


	21. Chapter twenty one

After Mira had left his house she was unable to keep her emotions together and she walked home in the rain that came from her sadness. She felt guilty for yelling at him and assuming things, but most of all she felt terrible about forcing Immortality on him, he was right. She had done it because of her own selfish needs, he had never asked to become Immortal. When she returned home that night Sabrina sits on the porch reading through her grimoire, her head lifts up at the sound of footsteps and she stands at the sight of Mira walking through the pouring rain with a red face and soaking wet clothes. The girl instantly helps her into the house and hands her a towel from the closet to dry off with, Mira accepts it happily and goes to her room to dry off and change out of her disgusting clothes which had been ruined. Once she had dried off she slipped a pair of shorts on and placed a hoodie over her head, she crawled into her bed and wrapped herself in the covers snuggling in trying to get the sound of his angry voice out of her head. A small knock appears at the door and she sits up still holding the blanket over her head, the door opens revealing Sabrina with two cups of hot cocoa. Mira laughs sadly and takes it from her as the girl sits on her bed across from her

"thank you"

"of course, do you wanna talk about it?"

"if I tell you do you promise to keep this between us?"

"of course" Sabrina says softly 

"the letters I've been receiving are from Harry, he asked me to make him a deal. I spend one whole day with him and if by the end of it I decided he still should die for his crimes he would come with me willingly"

"and?"

"Brina I don't think I can kill him"

"thats understandable considering your history"

"I don't think the rest of the coven would agree" Mira sighs taking a sip of her cocoa

"do you love him?"

"more than anything"

"I'm sorry we forced you into this, but I promise you whatever decision you make I will back you 100%"

"you would do that?"

"of course Mira we're sisters now" Sabrina says, Mira sniffles slightly before pulling the younger girl into a hug. Both cry softly and hold each other tightly. From across the hall Laurie stands leaning against the wall clenching his fists hard enough to make them turn white. How could she fall for that monster after he killed all of those people? Now she was considering not going through with the plan? He couldn't let that happen, Harry Styles was the reason his brother and his wife were killed, he needed justice. He needed to take matters into his own hands regardless of what anyone else had to say, this was personal. 

*

*

*

The next day Mira had offered to go to the store and pick up a few groceries, the house had become quite stuffy after she had gotten that small taste of the outside world. She could hardly stand to stay inside while there was a whole new place to explore. So when they ran out of little things she would instantly offer to go get some, she loved to walk down the roads alone with nothing but her own thoughts it was calming. After a fairly short walk Mira makes it to the small market located on the edge of town and picks out apples and peanut butter before browsing around the rest of the store curious as to what else they had. She grabs a candy bar before walking up to the cash register and handing the woman her money, she scans the items before going the girl a check. Mira thanks her before carrying the bags to the front of the store, they were much heavier than she expected. She gasps in shock as the door opens for her and she walks out taking in the sight of Harry holding it with a somber stare, she nods to him before walking away with her heavy bags. A few minutes later as she makes her way back to the cottage a familiar black Range Rover comes to a stop next to her, she turns and raises her eyebrows at the curly headed man

"Mira can we talk?"

"can't you see I'm busy?"

"please" he begs, she stares at him blankly before nodding. he hops out instantly and opens the door for her before grabbing the bags and placing them in the back seat. He returns to the drivers side and slams the door before turning and looking at her

"do you wanna go somewhere?"

"where?"

"I know a place where we won't be interrupted" he says, she nods and he puts the car into drive before headed away from her house. They are on the road for less than ten minutes when he pulls onto a long gravel road, dust erupts from the ground and she frowns as her vision is blocked. Harry parks and walks over to her side of the car before opening the door for her once again, she hops out and frowns at the sight in front of her. 

"you brought me to a graveyard?" she asks in disbelief 

"yes"

"are you gonna kill me or something?" 

"what of course not!" he defends, she rolls her eyes and follows in step as he walks down one fo the grass paths. 

"where are we going now?"

"here" he says stopping quickly before she has time to register. She runs into his side and he catches her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She pulls away slightly and stares down at the grave in front of her

"did you know her?"

"I knew everyone in this entire row" 

"how?"

"I killed them in the early 1900s" he admits 

"the Salem witch trials" she responds in shock, she had read up about that event. She knew that it was him who put the women to death but it hadn't hit home until she stares at the grave of her fallen brothers and sisters. 

"every time I revisit a city where I've killed I always find the graves, I feel like I owe them that much" he admits, Mira nods understanding his words. She was surprised that he would face the innocent people he killed, she hadn't thought he cared.

"may I ask why?"

"it keeps me human, reminds me of the guilt I'll always carry. Stop me from losing the only part of humanity left"

"I see" she responds feeling a sense of guilt as she had called him a monster with no remorse, clearly this actions affected him far more than she knew. 

"about yesterday Mira, I have to apologize, I had no right to say those things. I didn't mean any of them" he says changing the subject

"please I should be the one apologizing, you only spoke the truth"

"no its not the truth"

"what do you mean?"

"I don't blame you for a single thing that happened. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position. you only wanted to spend the forever with me, but you had no idea your forever was not as long as we'd hoped" he says placing arm higher up her back, he leans in close enough to feel his breath fan her face slightly, just as their lips are about to touch footsteps approach.


	22. Chapter twenty two

Both of their heads pull back at the sound and they search for the source of the footsteps, Mira squints and spots a figure walking quickly towards them. As the person gets closer Harry moves her behind him protectively, she peaks out from behind his arm and is able to make out their face, she watches in confusion as Laurie storms over to them clearly angry as his face was red and his knuckles were white from clenching so hard. "Laurie what are you doing here?" she asks

"shut up you traitor" he responds raising his hand, in an instant she drops to the ground as a sharp pain takes over her body. 

"what the hell are you doing?" Harry asks angrily kneeling down beside her trying to help, she cries in pain as her magic leaves her body. She curses and places her hand on her stomach feeling the urge to puke

"he's channeling my power" 

"if you don't let her go then I'm going to rip your head off" Harry threatens standing back to his feet and walking in front of her. Laurie does not respond but instead mumbles a few words under his breath, she watches from the ground as a loud crack echos through the air. Harry screams as his arm twists in an odd angle, Mira attempts to stand knowing exactly what Laurie was doing but her legs give out underneath her and she falls back to the found. The red headed man steps forward and twists his hand watching as Harry falls to the ground after suffering a broken leg. He smirks in satisfaction before breaking his other arm and his left leg, Harry screams in pain and rolls onto his stomach trying to crawl away from the man. Mira watches helplessly as blood begins to come out of her nose

"this is for my wife" Laurie says snapping one of his rips

"this is for my brother" he adds breaking Harry's right hand, he walks closer to him and steps directly on it smirking as he screams louder. 

"and this is for every single innocent person you murdered" Laurie raises his hand to snap the man's neck before he spots Mira standing up onto her feet shakily, she spits out a mouthful of blood before glaring at him. He gulps and she smirks 

"Glacies corporis" she says watching as he falls to the ground now completely incompasitated, he falls to the ground struggling to breath as he claws at his neck. She feels the spell lift and sighs in relief as the pain in her stomach stops, she runs over to Harry and drops down beside him. He was groaning in pain as several bones had been shattered, she curses and places her hand on his cheek

"its gonna be ok I promise" she reassures him softly, she quickly turns to check on the man who had attacked them and found him passed out on the ground, she frowns and lifts the spell before turning her attention back on the man she loved. He writhes in pain and she runs a hand through his hair

"Asinta Mulaf Hinto Sho kala" she says, his eyes open wide and he sighs in relief as the broken bones heal themselves back into place. He moves himself into a sitting position and stares at her wordily as she had blood all over her mouth and nose

"are you ok?"

"yeah, are you?" she asks grabbing his hand examining it

"yes" he pulls her close feeling thankful that nothing worse had happened before watching in surprise as Laurie lifts himself off the ground. He raises his hand and begins to mumble another incantation when Harry whips his gun out of his jacket and shoots him twice, Laurie gasps and falls to the ground as blood spills out of his mouth. Mira jumps back away from him holding her hands against her ears as they ring loudly from the sudden noise, she looks around frantically trying to figure out what in the world happened. She stares at Harry who was pointing a gun and Laurie who was laying dead on the ground with two bullet wounds piecing his chest. She screams and jumps to her feet scrambling over to him, she mumbles the same spell she had just used for Harry over and over but nothing works, he was gone. She seems to loose all control of her body as she falls back to the ground feeling weak after nearly all of her magic being taken. Harry runs over to her and pulls her into his chest holding her tightly, she tries to shove him away but he holds her close

"you killed him!"

"I had to he was gonna hurt you" Harry defends 

"you didn't have to kill him! there's always another way" she cries 

"Jesus I just can't win with you! one minute you forgive me the next you're mad at me for saving your life!"

"he was a member of my coven Harry!"

"yeah and he was trying to kill us... look at yourself Mira he was killing you" he responds angrily 

"he didn't need to die"

"well I'd rather it be him than you, sorry if that makes me selfish but its the truth" 

"you need to leave right now"

"what?" he asks feeling frustrated as she begins to push him away once again, he had really thought they were getting somewhere until now

"my coven will be here soon and if they see you they will kill you" she warns, he frowns before nodding. He climbs to his feet and stares down at her

"are you gonna be ok?"

"just go" she responds, Harry sighs before walking away from the graveyard that now held one more victim of his.


	23. Chapter twenty three

Mira was right her coven had shown up just a few minutes after she had made Harry leave. They were horrified to find their brother dead on the ground with bullet wounds lodged into his chest. As they all helped move his body into the car it wasn't hard for them to figure out who had done this to their member, they were now more than ready to kill Harry as he had taken now two of their people. She knew that if she didn't say something they would do a locator spell right now and track him down in order to end it once and for all. Once they return home the coven prepares a coffin for Laurie while Ophelia flips through the pages of her grimoire angrily. 

"Ophelia we need to talk" she says, the woman looks up at her and nods before leading her into the living room

"well?"

"we can't attack Harry now, he's too strong"

"how is that?"

"I was barely able to defend myself, he killed Laurie! we need more time to gather our strength" Mira lies trying to get her to call of their plans

"we will do the ritual on the anniversary or your death and thats final"

"but thats in eleven days!"

"exactly, that is when we will be at our most powerful" Ophelia states

"I understand"

*

*

*

After everyone had gone to sleep Mira was laying in her bed wide awake, she couldn't get the image of Laurie laying on the ground out of her head. Though they weren't close she hadn't wanted this fate for him, regardless of how he tried to kill her. He was a human being who deserved to live, he was a broken man plagued with grief and he lost it. His actions were understandable after going though what he had, especially at the hands of Harry. She rolls over onto her side and her eyes find the two letters her love had sent to her before shit had gone down. She rereads them both before pulling away with tears in her eyes, she missed him. She wanted nothing more than to run to his house and crawl into his arms while holds her tightly telling her that everything was gonna be ok. The girl sits up and sighs remembering the four boys that she had placed sleeping beauty spells on after he sent them to attack the coven. She knew that keeping them here was wrong swings her legs over the bed and places them on the cold wood floor. She walks out of her room quietly trying not to make a noise as she makes her way down to the basement. She opens the white door leading down the steps and curses as it squeaks loudly, she slips through the crack and holds her hand out 

"Incendia" she whispers before her hand lights with fire illuminating the room, she walks down the steps carefully and walks over to the center of the room where they all lay on their backs sleeping peacefully. One by one she waves her hand over their heads waking them up, trying to keep them from freaking out. After spending so much time with Harry she was able to tell them apart now. Niall glares at her as she places a finger over her mouth 

"what the hell is going on?" he whisper shouts angrily 

"will you be quiet you're going to get us caught" Niall shuts his mouth and she motions for the boys to follow her, they all creep up the steps and slip through the cracked door carefully. She leads them through the house and outside to the porch and to the street a few yards away. 

"why are you doing this?" Zayn asks 

"because you don't deserve to be held against your will"

"you know who we work for right?"

"I do"

"and you know why he sent us?"

"yes" she responds 

"thank you" he nods, she smiles and watches them walk away and disappear out of sight. Her hurriedly runs back to the house and shuts the door, she starts back to her room when she bumps into a body. her eyes adjust and she laughs nervously as Beatrix glares at her

"why are you awake?"

"I was getting water"

"oh" she responds before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, Mira lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and walks back to her room shutting the door. She walks over to her bed and crawls into the covers snuggling up. She hoped that her gesture would be a good enough apology, she remembered how he wrote about the boys being the only family he'd had since her death. Harry had been right. He didn't deserve the way she treated him, they both knew Laurie would have killed her if he hadn't of done something to stop it. She blamed him when he had only been protecting her.


	24. Chapter twenty four

After she had finally been able to fall asleep that night Mira was plagued with memories of the two of them back in London. She watched him fall out of that tree and nearly die from a head injury. The scene then switched to the time they had gotten dirty after rolling around in the mud and his mother smacked him right in front of her. She then watched as a teenage version of herself sits in front of Harry, she places her hand on top of his and both watch in awe as a small white flower blooms out of thin air in her hand. Her eyes shoot open and sweat drips down her back making her feel gross, for the second time that night she gets up from bed and throws shoes and a hoodie on before walking out of the house. She walked through the dark street aimlessly not knowing exactly where she was going, after a while she comes across a familiar clearing and spots the Lake Harry had taken her to. She smiles before walking down through the trees and over to the dock, she stops as she spots a figure at the end of the dock sitting alone and sighs. She makes her way over to him and sits down cross legged staring up at him, his cheeks were rose colored as the cold morning air hit his skin. he stares down at her with surprise 

"what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and just felt like I should be here" she admits

"thank you for letting the boys go, I know it was the only leverage you had to kill me"

"well if I was gonna kill you then I would have by now don't you think?" she asks, he smiles down at her softly before turning back to the sky as the sun was just beginning to rise

"do you wanna know why I did it?"

"did what?" she asks curiously watching as he stands up form his spot, she does the same and crosses her arms as the cold hair causes goosebumps to grow on her legs. 

"killed all those people"

"Harry you don't need to-"

"you deserve to know. It all started the day after your death after a failed suicide attempt your mother told me I could not die and I was broken inside. Cursed to live forever without the one person who I wanted to spent the rest of time with. Later that night your mother held a meeting to discuss who had placed the hex on you. It was Raina Mikealson, when I found out I went to her home instantly to fine her packing to leave town. I dragged her to the spot where you had been killed and built a stake and tied her to it. She begged for her life but I refused to show mercy as she had taken you from me. Once I did that your mother banished me from the village, she promised not to punish me as long as I left for good. I tried to bring my mother with me before I left but she had decided I wasn't worth it any longer so I was on my own. Like I told you I was alone for thirty years begging for scraps. Things didn't get better until a man stopped to help me, he cast a spell to heal a cut I had on my arm and I knocked him out and made another stake. Before I burned him I forced him to give me the locations of any other known witches. That's how it was for hundreds of years, I was able to improve my status and was known as a lord in the Middle Ages. However I was alone, no family, no friends, no you. I killed because it was the only thing I was good at, watching someone burn was the only way I could feel something other than pain in my heart. I was so lonely that I killed to try and forget the feeling. As the years passed by it became easier to wear the mask of a monster as I generated a reputation for myself. Nobody wanted to fuck with me. I was completely alone until a few years back when I met Niall, together we found the rest of the boys and we all became a family. The first one I'd had since you died. They kept me somewhat in line as we tracked down covens and slaughtered them. They had come up with the swell idea of visiting the grave sites of my victims to remember what I had done was wrong and it worked. Things were fine until I saw your that day at the ice cream shop, the moment I laid eyes on you my whole world flipped upside down and nothing has been normal since"

"Harry I don't know what to say"

"you don't have to say anything"

"yes I do. I am so sorry you felt that way, I wish that I could go back and change it but I can't. The only thing I can do is ensure you never feel this way again" she replies, he stares down at her in shock at he hadn't expected this reaction. he figured she would be disgusted by his actions and walk away never wanting to see him again. 

"I missed you so much" he admits looking down at her

"I missed you too Harry" she replies, he wastes no time in pulling her into his chest as he holds her tight. Being in his arms was like a breath of fresh air after all this time, as he strokes her hair gently she felt like she was finally home. She buries her head deep into his chest as his arms tighten their hold, she felt safe with him, he was so warm and strong she never wanted to let go. Harry Styles had always held her heart in the palm of his hands and there was nothing she could do about it. Whether she liked it or not she was in love with a man who'd killed millions of her own kind, men, women, children. She loved him regardless of it all.


	25. Chapter twenty five

After Harry and Mira had talked things through they watched the sunrise together with her curled up in his arms as he attempted to keep her warm. Harry dropped her off near the entrance of the forest so she could walk the rest of the way back without being questioned by the coven about who had taken her home. As she slowly made her way back to the porch a small blush heats her cheeks when she recalls the moment they had shared together, her heart was soaring with happiness and her heart felt full for the first time since she woke up. As soon as she walked back into the house she is surprised to see the entire coven sitting around the table, they all instantly turn their attention to her as she walks in wearing only her pajamas from the previous night. Her good mood now long gone as they all stared at her with judgment clear on their minds

"where have you been?" Beatrix asks 

"I took a walk" 

"in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep" she defends, Mira had no idea why they were all suddenly interested in her personal life. Nobody besides Sabrina ever bothered to get to know her, they all only saw her as a solution to a problem and nothing more, she knew that. 

"cut the shit we know about you and Styles" Ophelia interrupts, she stares back in shock wondering how in the world she would have known about that. Her eyes fall to her friend sitting in the corner with her head bowed in shame and she nods

"yes I have been communicating with him"

"why in the world would you keep something like that from us? 

"I have been handling it myself, I do not need you're permission do live my own life"

"agreed but when I find out you've been seeing the man who you were brought here to kill my trust in you dissipates" Ophelia states crossing her arms

"I do not care if you trust me or not"

"well dear you see if we have no trust between us then how can we ensure you will get the job done?"

"I've done some thinking, there is a way I can solve all of our issues without killing anyone"

"oh Jesus he's convinced her not to go through with it! I told you not to let her out because we knew this would happen" Beatrix snaps at her daughter, Mira stares at the woman in shock. Did she really expect to keep her hostage until they got what they wanted? Hell no, that never would have happened. 

"well I assure you that you've chosen wisely, I do not take kindly to people attempting to control my life" Mira warns

"precisely why I gave you freedom, but darling you have to understand that he's manipulating you. He's using the love you once had as a shield of protection, he is taking advantage of your love"

"you're wrong"

"am I? well why else would he be spending all of this time with you when he could have any other girl in the world? Mira I hate to say it but you're ordinary, there is nothing special about you. He has warped your sense of morality and you must not allow this manipulation. He must die regardless of how you feel about him" Ophelia says grabbing the girls hands and bringing her closer. The words spoken hurt Mira's heart much more than she'd care to admit, it was harsh and unnecessary. The thought of Harry manipulating her was comical, as she knew him well enough to tell if he was lying or not. It was clear this woman would say anything to keep her around. Mira began to wonder if maybe Ophelia was the one who had been manipulating everything. 

"I am not a killer"

"we woke you up for this reason only, you are only here to get rid of the mess you made!" Winnie roars angrily 

"I do not care why you woke me up, you cannot force my hand"

"thats were you're wrong my dear, it doesn't matter if you participate in the ritual or not. We need your magic, not you"

"channeling" she mumbles in shock

"Mira I ever wanted it to be like this but you've forced my hand, if only you'd just kept away from him" Ophelia states, rather than responding the girl keeps her mouth shut not knowing what to say. She had truly trusted these people with her whole life, but it was clear they only wanted her for the power she possessed. She knew then and there that she would have no other choice but to help, she knew that if the ritual was performed but the coven there would be no chance of saving Harry's life. However if she stripped him of his immortality she could somehow prevent the final step - death. 

"ok I will help you just as I promised"

"you've made the right choice dear" the woman says wrapping the smaller girl into a hug. Mira clenches her teeth attempting to calm her anger as the woman patted her like a child. Ophelia had no idea whom she was messing with, and would certainly come to regret this decision. They will understand once and for all, never mess with Mira Morgan. Ophelia pulls away a moment later and reaches her hand up pushing a piece of fallen hair from her face sending a small smile, Mira returns it before exiting the room quickly before she did things she would regret. She walks into her bedroom and shuts the door trying to gather her thoughts. Just as she lays back against her cool pillows her door opens and Sabrina walks in with teary eyes before closing the door quietly behind her

"Mira I am so sorry they did a truth spell and I couldn't control it the words just came out"

"Brina its ok, none of this is your fault" she reassures rubbing the younger girls back gently 

"what are you gonna do?"

"I have got no idea. The only thing I know is that Harry Styles will not be dying on May 10th"


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Later that night it had taken the girl hours to finally fall into a deep sleep, however rather than her dreams being filled with sweet memories of Harry she was plagued with intense nightmares back to back. Each was more horrifying than the next. The fourth and final dream of the night was the single most terrifying thing Mira had ever experienced. The scene was set in the center of the clearing back in their village, the girl herself was dressed in her familiar blue dress and her long hair was braided out of her face. The original Red Witch Coven surrounded her and a bonfire blazed providing light, she frowns as she spots a figure crouched down on the ground and makes her way over to them. She kneels down and places her hand on the persons shoulder gently and they lift their head revealing the familiar face she loved so much. She gasped in shock as Harry stared at her with blood oozing out of every hole on his face just as she had all those years back, he cried in pain and begged her to make it stop however there was nothing she could do. After what felt like hours Mira had finally decided she could no longer allow the man she loved to suffer this way any longer, she takes his hands in hers and kisses them softly before closing her eyes allowing tears to fall down her cheeks as the sound of his neck snapping sends chills through her body. Just as his body hits the ground the girls eyes shoot open and she sits up in her bed gasping for air desperately as images of her horrid dream flash through her eyes. Without another thought she jumps out of her bed and throws on a pair of shoes, she needed to see him right this instant to know if he was ok. 

She places a cloaking spell over her body and heads out the door making her way down the all too familiar road. This was becoming quite the routine, she would sneak out to meet him secretly often well knowing that if she would be caught the consequences will be terrible. She didn't care however, in this moment she needed to see his emerald green eyes and hold him in her arms to know that he wasn't really gone. Mira made good time and was able to sprint into the cabin before removing the spell, she looks around for the tall curly haired man but sighs as she comes up empty. She tip toes up the steps and makes her way down a long hallway, she passed several rooms which she could only assume were his coven's before reaching the door at the end. She opens it gently and slips in frowning as she doesn't find her man sleeping in his bed but rather standing with his back towards her as he stared out the window, as she shuts the door he whips around and smiles softly at her. She runs over to him and wraps her arms around his middle feeling much better the second she found herself in his strong arms

"I saw jogging up the road, did something happen?" he asks feeling worried as he strokes her hair gently 

"I had a horrid nightmare and I had to know if you were ok"

"I'm just fine love" he replies dropping his hand from her hair to her lower back

"I don't mean to be a bother but I just had to know"

"You couldn't be a bother if you tried Mira, do you wanna talk about it?"

"you died the same way I did and I had to kill you to end your suffering" she responds sadly fighting the tears as his bleeding face flashes through her head again. Harry brings his other hand to her face and pulls her closer staring into her eyes, his heart ached as he could see the immense pain they held.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that"

"I'm sorry too, it must have been..." she trails off not knowing how to finish her sentence. Harry tenses up at the thought of that tragic day nearly six hundred years ago. Though it had been so long he could never forget her screams of pain, they still haunted him. He sighs and pulls her back into his chest

"it was the worst day of my existence"

~*SMUT* Skip if you don't feel Comfy :))~

"Harry I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again" Harry dragged his left hand across Mira's back, gently feeling the muscles and soft skin under her sleep shirt. He paused at her bra strap, before passing over it. She was still leaning against him, her face warm against his bare chest. Her right hand was holding onto his side, gliding her thumb slowly down his skin. She had a semi blurry view of his large butterfly tattoo the spread gracefully underneath the space where his rib cage ended. The winged insect quivered a little as he breathed. His warm breath tickling her ear and making a few strands of her hair fall and touch her cheek. She pulled away and looked into his cool expression. He lifted his hand and touched her bottom lip, then her chin. Her stomach churned as she realized what he was trying to hint at. Mira knew she shouldn't do this, but at the same time, she really wanted to. Before she could say anything, he lifted her chin with his middle and pointer finger then pulled her lips towards his. There was a moment of stillness after he pulled away, his eyes full of eagerness. Mira gaped her mouth a little, trying to read him. He moved forward quickly, his lips inches away from her ear.

"I've been waiting five-hundred and ninety-five years for this," he said, before pausing, as if giving Mira an opt-out to stop and go home. She swallowed, processing what he said. When there wasn't a protest or a different direction from her, he laid her down on her back, his hands slightly going under the bottom of her shirt. She felt her face grow hot as he hovered over her. He hesitated again, giving Mira another chance to back out.

"I've been waiting a long time for this too..." she trailed off with a sharp inhale as his hands found their way under her shirt. He gently lifted her shirt up a little, exposing her bra and pale skin. Her stomach flinched as he glided his hands up her sides, instructing her to remove the shirt. She did with slight hesitation, dropping the shirt on the floor. He let out a breath as his eyes traveled over her body. He met her gaze, then bent down, placing soft kisses under her bra down to her exposed hip bone. Mira tried not to watch every move he made, his muscles rippling under every part of his skin. He gestured her forward, leaning his back against the bed frame as he pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hands up her sides for good measure then found her bra clip. He unclipped it gracefully, which wasn't a surprise. Mira covered her almost exposed breasts for a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed. Harry smiled, reassuring her with a handful of kisses on her collarbone.

"Don't be nervous, you're absolutely stunning." He whispered, gently pulling her bra from her chest. Harry inhaled a shaky breath as his gaze raked down her. His hands worked up from her sides to her breasts. He carefully caressed her right breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple. Mira closed her eyes as his warm hand sent heat at the bottom of her stomach. It was frightening but felt more natural than she had expected. Without a warning, he took her nipple in his mouth. His tongue worked the sensitive skin while his other hand went to give the other breast some attention. Mira already felt semi overwhelmed, feeling her legs tremble a bit. He quickly noticed and smiled a bit before pulling away, leaving her wanting more. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then met her gaze.

"You're a little flushed, dear. Maybe we should wait a little longer." Harry says softly. Mira gaped her mouth as a sudden disappointment sunk into her stomach.

"You look a tad disappointed, did you want more?" He whispered, pulling her hand against his jawline. She swallowed as she noticed his hand placed firmly on her thigh. She met his gaze, the tension thick between them. She realized he'd asked her a question, she nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed being needy for never doing anything like this before.

Harry acted on her response almost immediately, picking Mira up off his lap and placing her on her back once more. She was slightly startled by the sudden movement. He placed his hands on the waistband of her shorts, hesitated for a moment before he pulled them down her thighs, knees, then ankles. He placed them next to her shirt and bra. He brushed his hands down her thighs, avoiding the space in between them for the time being. He moved over her again, and she saw the bulge in his boxers. It had been there since she'd arrived, but it was larger, stiff and pressing tightly against the fabric. A flash of nerves waved across her pelvis at the thought of it actually being in her. He noticed her gaze and smiled a little, slightly biting his lip. He bent down to her ear and whispered, 

"You'll see it and feel it soon, but I have something else in mind. It's okay to grab my hair"She wondered what he'd meant exactly but the heat developing in her underwear was distracting. He stared into her eyes, eyelids semi-heavy. She felt him pull her underwear to the side, and she felt herself suddenly grow anxious. He gently placed his hand on her thigh, hinting at her to open her legs. She swallowed and shakily complied. He gave her one more glance before pressing his fingers against her clit, his body reacting to hers as she trembled a little. He smiled, rubbing slow circles on the sensitive flesh, making uncontrollable shakiness roll through her hips and legs. She let out a low gasp as the heat in her face grew semi painful. He went lower, feeling the skin over her vagina.

"I didn't think such little foreplay would make someone so wet, you're an absolute marvel, Mira." He said, before pulling her underwear off in the same fashion as the shorts. She felt exposed a little, never being fully nude in front of a man before. He admired her again for a moment, before circling her clit again, he glanced up to meet her eyes before smiling and slightly licking his lips. He opened her legs again, since they'd closed to conceal herself. He lowered his head, kissing her hip bones. It made her stomach flutter.

"It's better if you close your eyes, lay your head back and relax." He said, before pressing his tongue against her clit. There was a moment of stillness before he gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Intense pleasure tore through Mira, she let out a low gasp and felt his lips turn up in a smile. He lifted away after a few moments, a small line of saliva disappearing as he moved back over her. He gripped the side of her head, gently locking his fingers in her hair before aggressively kissing her, full of desire and desperation. Suddenly she felt something enter her, it was startling and made her slip up her lip locking with him. It made him laugh a little a bit under his breath. His finger worked in and out, switching from penetrating to rubbing. Mira let out low breathy moans as he began to move faster, clearly trying to build her up. Her hips bucked, and that's when he paused. He gave her one long kiss.

"This is usually the part where I'd ask you what you want, but that's for another time." He kissed down her body, before getting to her sensitive and trembling vagina. He did one more swipe of her clit with his thumb before going back to using his mouth. He swirled his tongue aggressively, to the point Mira's legs began to twitch. It wasn't soon after she felt heat and nerves build up, she gaped her mouth and tilted her head back as pleasure rushed over her. It was mind numbing, but exhilarating. Her legs twitched a couple more times before settling to a slight shaking. Harry lifted his head, wiping his mouth. He crawled over her once again, letting her body calm down beneath him. Her skin was warm and pink tinted her cheeks and chest. He placed a soft kiss on her right breast then her cheek. His breathing was still pretty heavy.

"What about you?" She breathed.

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"your pleasure is enough for me, I don't need to finish to be satisfied." Mira raised a brow before kissing him, grabbing both sides of his face. Afterwards, Harry grabbed her clothes off the floor and helped her put them on. Mira had felt semi uncomfortable in her shorts after, everything feeling warm and damp. He made sure she didn't want to shower before he left her alone in the cold bedding to shower himself. Mira spent the entire time the water was running replaying it all in her head. She felt herself being turn on again, but ignored the need. Harry got out of the shower and joined her in the bed, spooning her. His body was so cool and tense. He kissed her neck then they both slowly drifted into sleep. 

A/N

Major shoutout to my best friend for writing the smut for me because I'm awkward :)) So everyone go check out her stuff she's amazing   
@Bleakosco


	27. Chapter twenty seven

Mira had been unable to remove the smile from her face after leaving Harry's house, it had been everything she'd ever dreamed. As she sat alone in her room she couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of his hands on her skin, he touched her so gently and left love marks all over her body. She wished more than anything she could stay with him and never leave this tattooed arms again, but she could not betray her coven, it was too soon. Now that she had given them the ability to essentially drain ever ounce of magic from her body there was nowhere the couple could go, they were stuck. The only thing she was sure of at that moment was she loved Harry Styles more than anything else in the world, she would rather die than allow something to happen to him. Now that she had him there was no chance in hell that anyone would be able to take him from her. Her thoughts being to race a thousand miles an hour through her head as she attempts to formulate a plan while the thought of his hands in her hair flashes through her mind. It was all too much, she wished more than anything she could just be happy with him, she knew what he had done but she could make sure it never happened again. She could solve the issue without killing anyone but the coven was out for blood, they wanted him to suffer. The girl sighs before picking up a bowl from beside her bed and places it in front of her crossed legs, she then picks up the knife from underneath her pillow and slides it across her hand watching as the blood falls into it. Before she knew it her mother is sitting in front of her with a smile on her face

"Mother"

"my daughter"

"I need to talk to you"

"you've gotten yourself into quite the mess" Kira agrees reaching forward and grabbing her daughters hand 

"I don't want to kill him but the coven is giving me no choice"

"they cannot force you into anything, you're power outweighs theirs"

"I've taught them how to channel my energy" she admits 

"darling you know how dangerous that is"

"I know but I wanted to help them"

"you must look after yourself first, now they have access to unlimited power, if they take too much they will kill you"

"I know, I don't know what to do... I cannot kill him mother" Mira says sadly 

"he is your soulmate Mira"

"Indeed"

"you must do what you feel is right, you will be faced with a tough decision. Coven or love?"

"growing up you always said coven comes before everything"

"yes"

"what should I do?" she asks desperately

"whatever your heart wishes"

"I have to save him, I cannot lose him again" 

"I know sweetie, now why don't you get some rest?"

"you're right" Mira says smiling, her mother returns it before disappearing into thin air. The girl sets the bowl on the ground before crawling into her bed and attempting to get some rest. It takes no longer than ten minutes before the girl had begun to drift off into R.E.M sleep. From across the hallway Winnie and Evanora stand outside of her door watching as she breathes softly , the two nod at each other before opening the door quietly. They creep into the room and Winnie waves his hand ensuring she would stay asleep as he lifts her body from the bed. Evanora grabs her upper half and the two carry her down the hall and into the kitchen where Ophelia stands with her arms crossed

"get her down there quickly before she wakes" the leader commands, the two hobble down the hallway and open the door. They sigh before carefully moving down the steps, they reach the bottom and lay her down on the ground before picking up the rope wrapped around the post. They tie her up before hurrying up the steps where Beatrix and Ophelia stand 

"she she tied?"

"yes"

"Vis porta" Ophelia says holding up her hand, the door shuts and seals from the outside leaving the powerful witch trapped. Sabrina then rounds the corner surprising them all as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes

"whats going on?"

"nothing sweetie go back to bed"

"where's Mira?" she asks nothing the slight red glow around the basement door they stood in front of

"what have you done?"

"we had to make sure she didn't betray us" Ophelia states

"this was unnecessary"

"It was the only way we could ensure her help, whether she wants to give it or not" Ophelia's words anger the young witch and she glares before stalking off back to her room 

"now what?"

"now we prepare for the death of Harry Styles"


	28. Chapter twenty eight

The sound of a loud bang cause the young witch to shoot up from the ground in a panic as she realizes she was no longer sleeping peacefully in her room. She had been tied to a post and locked in the creepy basement of the cottage. She had no idea how she'd gotten there or why, her best guess was Ophelia. After Mira had admitted her feelings for Harry and offered a solution she must have snapped. She knew that Ophelia wanted revenge against the man she loved for all of the horrid things he had done in his lifetime, however she hadn't expected it to go this far. The coven leader was clearly desperate as she had gone to extreme lengths to ensure she got what she wanted. Mira wondered how she hand't seen her manipulative behavior before, it had always been clear the woman was using her. Mira never wanted to accept the fact as when they awoke her she was completely alone in the world, all of her friends and family had long since passed and all she had left were her descendants. She never would have imagined they would use her power against her, none of this ever would have happened if she hadn't shown them the channeling spell. Now regardless of how she felt the coven would use her power to kill the man she loved, the thought was sickening. She knew that she had to get to Harry and warn him of the plan before it was too late. Mira stands to her feet and walks over to the rope which kept her hands tied together and nods watching it fall to the ground in a pile, the girl looks down at her wrists which had been rubbed raw and rubs them gently before walking up the steps to the door, she attempts to open it but is thrown back by a gust of power. The girl sighs before lifting her hands against the wood

"Kembe Po transi" she says watching the door open at her demand, she quietly slips through the crack and checks her surroundings for any members of the coven. She nearly has a heart attack when she spots Winnie sprawled out on the kitchen floor with snores coming out of his mouth softly, she sighs in relief before stepping over him and making her way to the door. Just as she's about to open it a hand touches her shoulder, she jumps in fright and holds back a yell of surprise as she turns around to see Sabrina staring at her 

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you" the girl whispers

"its fine"

"where are you going?"

"I have to protect Harry"

"I understand"

"Brina you cannot tell them about-"

"I tried to stop them but..." She attempts, Mira only nods and sends a small smile at the girl before rendering herself invisible from the world. She runs out of the house and takes off down the street going as fast as her legs would carry her adrenaline pumping through her veins and pushing her forwards. After nearly twenty minutes had passed Mira had finally made it to the gravel road that led to Harry's house, she slows to a jog and allows her body to be seen instantly attracting the attention of the five boys who were all sat outside by the fire. She watches as Harry's face falls from a smile when he spots her jogging over to him, he instantly stands up and rushes over to meet her

"Mira?"

"Harry I have to tell you..." she attempts, however the lack on oxygen in her lungs prevents her from explaining. He places his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down and she grabs his forearms dropping her head. His eyes rack over her body noticing the short pajama bottoms she once again wore along with a baggy oversized shirt, there was bruise marks on her wrists forming along with dirt smothered across her arms and legs. As she continues to catch her breath Harry leads her up the steps slowly and into his house where he sets her down on the couch 

"what happened to you?" he asks softly wrapping a blanket around her shaking body

"it was my coven" she breathes 

"what have they done?"

"I told them about a way to complete the ritual without killing you and they locked me inside the basement"

"what?!" he asks angrily standing to his feet as he clenches his jaw, he runs his hands through his curly hair and begins to pace

"they tied me to a post a spelled the door shut thinking that when the time came they could channel my power to kill you" Mira states finally feeling better as she regained her breath

"those fuckers, how dare they hurt you!"

"Harry please calm down" she pleads

"how can I?"

"they think what they're doing is right, they want justice! why do you think they brought me back here, I was supposed to be the one to kill you. My power is the only thing that can strip you of the immorality, without me they have nothing. I'm safe now" 

"yes you are, I promise Mira I will never let them lay another finger on you again" he states walking over to her and sitting down on the coffee table in front of her, he takes her small hands into his large ones and rubs his thumb across her knuckles gently. She smiles and moves closer to him once again being held entranced by his beautiful green eyes

"Mira why did you decide against killing me? After everything I've done" he asks, her eyes fall to the floor as the answer screamed in her head. She knew exactly why she couldn't kill him, however admitting it was part of the battle. Harry Styles goes against everything she'd ever stood for, ever moral she once held. He made a name for himself as a monster, the blood on his hands would never be removed. However in her heart Mira knew that from the beginning her feelings for him had never changed, she tried so hard to convince herself that loving him was the worst mistake she'd ever made and how that man was long gone. But it didn't work, he had always held her heart in the palm of his hands and there wasn't shit she could do about it

"Mira say something please" he begs, she sighs taking a deep breath before moving her gaze back up to those beautiful emerald eyes 

"because I love you"


	29. Chapter twenty nine

Before she can react Harry places his hands on her face and kisses her softly, her hands tangle in his hair while his find her waist. After a few moments he decides to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth, she tugs on the ends of his hair earning a groan of delight making her smirk against his lips as she attempts to keep up. He then stands taking her with him and walks them to his bedroom without breaking the kiss once, he shuts the door using his foot and she allows her hands to fall from his hair and down his chest to the end of his shirt lifting it. He takes it off and reconnects their lips while he works on her tee shirt. Once he gets it over her head she blushes at the realization that it was finally happening. He backs them to the bed and she sits down scooting herself back and laying against the shaft sheets before he crawls on top her and begins kissing down her neck, she gasps in pleasure. She smiles and reconnects their lips once again while getting to work on trying to get his pants off. He then looks down at her breathing heavy but rather than kissing her again he just stares

"what?"

"you're just so beautiful" he says moving a stray piece of hair out of her face, she giggles and hids her face against his arm

"we should probably stop"

"why?" she asks in confusion, had she done something wrong? His head perks up and he looks at her in surprise

"I mean unless you don't want to stop"

"no I don't want to stop" she says pulling him back down to into a kiss

"I love you so much" he says against her lips, he pulls away and places a kiss on her cheek before moving down to her neck where he sucked and licked until he was satisfied with the mark he had created on her, her breath quickens as he lowers himself and moves his hands behind her back unclipping her bra before placing short kisses against her right nipple. She gasps and reaches for his hair, he smirks and moves over to the other giving her even more pleasure. Harry moves back and places more open mouthed kisses down her stomach stopping at the hem of her leggings

"we defiantly don't need these" he comments slipping the black booty shorts off of her, he discards it behind him and gets back to his previous actions. Harry places kisses on her thighs and she squeezes them together unconsciously, he smirks bringing his mouth to the hem of her panties and pulling them down with his teeth before discarding of them as well. He places a hand on her thigh rubbing it while the other gently begins to massage her clit, Mira gasps loudly causing Harry to smirk at her from his position as he stares up at her with his beautiful green eyes.

"what do you want me to do?"

"I - I want"

"what baby?"

"your mouth" she cries, Harry smirks and kisses her thighs before swiping his tongue against her, she arches her back in pleasure as he continues going faster and aggressively. Her hands reach down and find his hair pulling at it as he brings her closer to her high, suddenly his mouth pulls away from her and she frowns in disappointment. He quickly goes back to rubbing her clit with his thumb skillfully smiling as she writhes underneath him, he switches then from rubbing and inserts his finger inside of her sensitive vagina, he pumps in and out a few times before adding another. She whimpers as pleasure begins building in her stomach, Harry then moves his mouth back over her and begins to work his magic with his tongue. By now she was a moaning mess as she gripped Harry's hair desperately trying to ride out her high. The pleasure rushes over her and she sighs happily as Harry brings himself back up to her she grabs his face and kisses him with passion, he was the only person who could make her feel this way and she wanted to make him feel the same. She then pulls away and gets off of the bed, he watches her with confusion but she ignores it and kisses his cheek before dropping to the ground. He instantly reaches forward and grabs her arms causing her to look up at him

"you don't have to do this"

"I want to make you feel good" she responds, he nods and she smirks reaching her hand up and placing it on his hardened penis, she looks up at him and smiles as his head had tipped back and his eyes closed. She reaches up and pull down his boxers watching as it springs out with curiosity, she'd never seen one before. Mira moves closer to him and takes it into her hand moving it up and down his large member slowly, she had no clue what to do but she figured she was doing ok as a string of curses leave his mouth. She moves her hand faster before placing as much as she could into her mouth, Harry curses loudly and grabs onto her arm as she moves up and down making sure to work the rest of it with her hand. After a few moments she takes it out and focuses on the tip swirling her tongue around it smirking as he moans lowly. She then places him back in her mouth and does her best as she brings him to his edge

"I'm close" he says, she removes her mouth and continues moving her hand up and down him until he finishes. He breathes heavily staring at her in awe before grabbing her arms and helping her up, he pushes her back on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. When he returns his member is cleaned off and he had a happy smile on his face

"that was incredible" he says crawling back over to her, she nods and pulls his face to hers kissing him passionately once again. His hands explore her body as they make out passionately, after a few moments he pulls away and stares at her with a smile

"what?" she asks

"are you sure about this? we can stop" he reassures brushing hair out of her face

"I want this Harry, I want you"

"you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that" he mumbles, she smiles and places a hand on his cheek pulling him in for a soft kiss before pulling away after a few seconds

"ok if I'm hurting you please just tell me and I'll stop ok?"

"ok" he then reconnects their mouths together once again and Mira's stomach fills with excitement and nerves, she was ready for this. She loved Harry more than anything and she wanted to be with him. She stares at him in awe wondering how she got so lucky. He sends her one last look and she kissing him again to show him that she wanted this more than anything. Harry moves himself over her and spreads her legs giving him full access, she gasps as she feels the tip rub against her core and moans quietly. He then slowly pushes himself inside of her and she clenches around him gasping in pain, she grips onto his arms trying to lessen the pain.

"are you ok? am I hurting you?" he asks with a panicked expression, the girl cannot bring herself to speak but shakes her head. She wanted to do this. He moves himself in fully and she moves her head against his, he kisses her neck trying to comfort her and make it better. He dips his head and kisses her cheek before moving over to her nose

"is it better now?" he asks, she nods and he begins to pull back out slowly, he sends her another look before moving back in a bit faster this time and she sighs as the pain had lessoned. They continue slowly and with each passing minute. She began to arch her back and move with him as he went faster, her small moans were driving Harry crazy as they both had never felt better. Harry moves her legs up and she wraps them around his waist crying out as he hits her g spot every time she moves her head to his neck and pulls at his hair. She begins to kiss his neck making sure to mark what was hers. She had no idea how long had passed when she began feeling that familiar build up

"I'm close" she mumbles holding onto his hair

"me too" he responds as his stokes begin to grow sloppy and she cries out as pleasure washes over her body panting and trying to catch her breath. Harry continues going in and out before finishing himself moaning loudly in her ear, he collapses on her chest and she reaches up brushing her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He then lifts himself up and pulls out of her before rolling over, she turns to her side and he instantly pulls her into his arms gently stroking her skin. It was nice being alone, just the two of them, this was not a gift they got often as her coven was attempting to murder them both. But right now nothing could ruin this moment for her, it was perfect, she had her first time with the man she loved and planned to spend the rest of her life with. She looks at him and admires every detail of his face and smiles at his beauty, Mira reaches her hand up and traces from his nose down to his lips and finishes it off with a soft kiss which makes him smile brightly.


	30. Chapter thirty

"you let her escape?!" Ophelia roars the next morning as she finds the basement door wide open along with Winnie standing in front of it with his head held low. 

"I was asleep I didn't know"

"Jesus Christ she's the most powerful witch in the world and you thought it was a good idea to dose off?!"

"I'm sorry"

"sorry doesn't cut it Winnie. Now go find her location before I kill you myself" She snaps, the man nods and hurries out of the room leaving the coven leader alone with her mother. 

"you shouldn't be so hard on him, he's just a kid"

"a kid who fucked us over"

"all will work out in the end, Styles will die and Mira will go with him"

"indeed, however I really didn't want to be on opposing teams. She's too powerful to defeat even with us all, I thought she would have hated him as much as we do after hearing the horror stories" Ophelia admits

"she is a young girl who found the love of her life once again, we cannot blame her"

"he's a monster mother!"

"not to her" Beatrix responds, just then the familiar voice of Kiki calls out alerting the two women that they had found Mira's location. They exit the hallway and go into the kitchen to find the coven crowded around the map, the leader frowns as she notices her location being no more than three miles from here

"she's with him" Evanora states 

"indeed"

"what do we do?" Luna asks 

"we wait until the tenth, that is when our power will be heightened at its peak and then we will kill them both"

"but how?"

"we will channel Mira Morgan until she's dead" Ophelia states, each member of the coven nods in agreement except for one. Sabrina sits in the corner attempting to keep tears from falling, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of this, she never wanted to kill Harry and she most certainly wanted no part in the murder of her only friend. However if Ophelia were to find out about her true feelings she would be laying in a shallow grave within the hour with a snapped neck. In order to protect herself she would need to lay low, however the overwhelming thought of Mira nagged her brain. She had to do something, warn her. The girl excuses herself ignoring the odd looks from the others and walks briskly into the bathroom before shutting the door. She instantly pulls out her small notebook filled with spells and rips a page out of it before grabbing a pen which sat in the medicine cabinet. 

'on the tenth of May they will channel your power until you are dead along with Styles. Please leave this place before it is too late'

-S

Once she signs the note she places it in her palm before closing her eyes and concentrating on the face of her friend. Just as the note catches on fire and evaporates into thin air the door swings open revealing Evanora, her eyes widen as ash falls from the girls hand and she glares. The older woman grabs her forearm and drags her out of the bathroom and down the hall refusing to let go despite her pleas. All attention falls on them as Sabrina finally allows tears to fall knowing she had just royally screwed herself "Evanora what is the meaning of this?"

"Sabrina just sent a note to someone and I'd be willing to bet anything it was Mira"

"is this true?" The leader asks in anger

"no I-"

"do not lie to me child!" Ophelia roars, the girl does not respond but instead stands in her place rubbing her arm which had been squeezed by Evanora. More tears fall down her face as her leader sighs walking over to her, she runs her finger down the girls cheek before sending a hard slap across her pale face. Sabrina whimpers holding her cheek as the force had knocked her off of her feet, pulling her legs to her chest and hiding away from them all. Ophelia kneels down to the ground and places her finger underneath the girls chin and forces their eyes to meet

"I think we have found our insurance" 

"how do you mean?" Beatrix asks

"Mira wouldn't let her dear friend die now would she?"

"no I suppose not"

"we inform her that if she doesn't allow us to complete the ritual Sabrina will die"


End file.
